


Kinktober Multifandom 2019

by Srunicornbluee



Category: multifandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee
Summary: ¡¡¡CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD!!!





	1. 01.Starker|inseguridad

Luego de Peter haber tenido más de un problema los últimos días mientras intentaba de realizar su trabajo como el amigable vecino Spiderman, Tony decidió vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre rastreando su posición con el GPS que había integrado en su traje, y aquel día Tony se sentía especialmente preocupado por el menor.  
Tony había podido corroborar como el menor había ido a clases y se había mantenido en la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque siempre en esos momentos lo que invadía su mente era porque el menor siempre llevaba su traje a la escuela, aunque Tony siempre intentaba evitar pensar en eso, porque de solo pensar que Peter podría estar intentando ser Spiderman en su propia escuela le daba dolor de cabeza. Lo que llamó su atención ese día fue que luego de su escuela evitó todos los lugares donde solía ir entre la escuela y su patrullaje diario, y simplemente fue a la azotea de un edificio aparentemente en ruinas y se quedó varías horas ahí sin moverse, lo que preocupó a Tony, él solo era capaz de saber que su posición no variaba, pero no podía saber que era lo que estaba pasando, fue hasta su taller, se colocó uno de sus mejores trajes y fue directamente hasta donde estaba Peter.  
\- Señor Stark – la sorpresa se pudo reflejar su voz y la tristeza en las lagrimas que intentó de secar de sus mejillas – no esperaba verlo – Tony sin decir nada salió de su traje y se sentó a un lado de Peter  
\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Peter solo quería evitar esa preguntar y no tener que responder, intentó evadirlo, pero no podía mentirle al señor Stark  
\- Tengo miedo – sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar inevitablemente – tengo miedo de no ser capaz de ser el héroe que me gustaría ser – lo miró a los ojos – el héroe que usted desearía que fuera – dobló las piernas y las rodeó con los brazos – tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno  
Tony no creyó necesario decir una sola palabra, sabía que independiente de todo lo que le dijera no iba a lograr que cambiara de opinión y esperaba tener un poco de suerte y hacerlo cambiar de opinión con sus actos.  
Tony se acercó a él y lo tomó por el mentón, intentó de sonreírle lo más sincero posible considerando que le rompía le corazón verlo así, le acarició el rostro y le besó levemente la frente.  
\- Señor Stark – la voz de Peter sonaba insegura – hay otra cosa – intentó de mirarlo a los ojos  
\- ¿Qué sucede niño? – Tony no pudo evitar intentar de que Peter lo mirara a los ojos  
\- El otro día, uno de los tantos que me fue a rescatar cuando era yo quien intentaba salvar el día, el día en el que me besó o yo lo besé – se tapó la cara y soltó un leve suspiro – eso no es lo importante ahora, el punto es que fue también en eso en lo que he pensado mucho  
\- Peter, eso no importa – él solo quería que dejara el tema, pero no fue posible  
\- Si importa, porque yo lo amo, había esperado por mucho tiempo que eso pasara, esperaba poder disfrutarlo, pero la situación solo hizo que pareciera otro error más, ahora solo desearía volver a ser el niño normal que era antes y nunca haber tenido que vivir esto  
Peter volvió a doblar las piernas y a rodearlas con los brazos, él ya entendía lo que estaba pasando, se habían besado y Tony lo estaba rechazando, porque quien en su sano juicio siendo un adulto, moderadamente responsable, se enamoraba de un adolescente, solo que él creía entender lo que estaba pasando, porque en ese momento en el que Peter le recordó a Tony ese acontecimiento y le expresó que era lo que sentía al respecto fue cuando todas las inseguridades que podía haber sentido acerca de eso finalmente salían a flote, él sabía que en el momento que había conocido a Peter se había encontrado con algo realmente hermoso, y no era realmente la Tía May, desde el momento en el que lo hay conocido se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era el menor, desde ese momento se sintió inseguro, todos creían que lo que hacía por el menor lo hacía como un padre, como un tutor que intentaba protegerlo, pero siempre lo hizo porque lo amaba, sabía que si le pasaba algo al menor el moriría por dentro, todo eso lo hacía sentir completamente inseguro, lo hacía sentir frágil, nunca antes se había sentido tan inseguro como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos delante de Peter, lo que hizo que como en muchas ocasiones en su vida solo quisiera irse de ahí y no tener que asumir la verdad.  
Por suerte para Tony el hecho de que Peter asumiera que había sido completamente rechazado y se sintiera triste por eso, aunque lo último no era algo realmente bueno, le dio el tiempo suficiente para poder pensar en todas esas inseguridades que le impedían hacer lo que realmente quería hacer la mayor parte del tiempo y finalmente luego de unos minutos de silencio se obligó a olvidarse de esas inseguridades y a dar un paso adelante, un paso incorrecto, uno paso que una persona madura y coherente sabe que nunca debería dar, pero Tony no era ninguna de esas cosas y simplemente quería sentirse bien por un momento, sin importar las consecuencias, tomó a Peter por el rostro y lo besó, primero delicadamente, lo que sorprendió al menor, y luego mantuvo sus labios sobre los de él por unos segundos, mientras disfrutaba del contacto.  
\- Peter – le susurró mientras lo miraba a los ojos – yo también te amo, y si no he hecho nada es porque he sido consciente de lo incorrecto que es eso – suspiró – y probablemente luego de unos minutos vuelva a ser consciente de eso, solo quiero que sepas que independiente de lo que haga o te pueda decir, aún te amo, solo estoy intentando de ser un adulto responsable – ambos rieron, rompiendo el levemente incomodo silencio  
\- Yo también lo amo – lo besó y lo abrazó con fuerzas – siempre lo voy a amar


	2. 02.Gorem/Eames|no corresponido

El detective Goren luego de haber pasado un difícil día de trabajo había pasado por la consulta de su psicóloga a la que iba al menos una vez por semana, aunque en esa ocasión había sido completamente diferente, ese día realmente no tenía agendada una hora, pero necesitaba hablar algo importante con alguien y la psicóloga era la única persona que siempre lo escuchaba y al final de todo le habla completamente sincera, sin importar lo que estaba diciendo.   
\- Ahora todo es completamente diferente – se tapaba la cara con frustración – ya no puedo actuar de la misma forma delante de ella   
\- Creo que estás exagerando un poco – su voz sonaba dulce, aunque ambos sabían que no era de forma natural – eso simplemente fue hoy  
\- Es que no pude evitarlo, estábamos en la mitad de una interrogación, la miré y por desgracia me quedé en blanco  
\- No hagas un drama de eso, solo fue una vez, no te preocupes por eso   
\- Nunca me había quedado en blanco en un caso  
\- Solo olvídalo – inevitablemente revisó la hora en su reloj y luego lo miró sin ninguna expresión en especial – además de que hemos terminado la sesión por hoy  
Goren suspiró rendido y simplemente se paró del sillón en donde estaba, se despidió de la psicóloga y salió de la habitación.   
Esperaba salir de ahí como lo hacía siempre, caminar por unas calles y finalmente tomar el bus hasta su casa, lo que realmente no pudo llevar a cabo, ya que apenas salió del lugar se encontró con la detective Eames, quien lo estaba esperando apoyada en la camioneta que siempre ocupaban cuando estaban en medio de un caso y tenían que trabajar en eso.  
\- ¿Quieres seguir con el caso? – ella fue la primera en romper el silencio y su tono tan natural hizo sentir tranquilo a Goren  
\- Claro no hay problema  
Ambos sin decir una sola palabra más subieron a la camioneta, a Eames como la conductora y a Goren como el copiloto, era la rutina de siempre.   
\- ¿Y exactamente por qué me estabas esperando fuera del edificio? – la miró intrigado mientras ladeaba la cabeza - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?  
\- Te vi actuar de forma extraña, supuse que vendrías aquí a hablar con alguien – hizo una pequeña pausa – estaba preocupada por ti   
Goren comenzó a temer, y nunca en su vida había temido de esa forma, aunque como en cualquier otra circunstancia no pudo evitar decir lo que estaba pensando.   
\- Siento que las cosas son diferentes, no sé cómo decirlo, nunca me había pasado esto – se frotó la cara con las manos   
\- Te gusto, o como lo dirías tú, te sientes atraído por mi – se pudo ver sorpresa en los ojos de Goren, lo que hizo que su compañera sonriera – llevó años trabajando contigo, sé que es lo que te ocurre la mayor parte del tiempo  
\- Eso sonó extraño – intentó de sonreír – tienes razón, hoy me di cuenta, creo que me enamoré de ti, quiero decir – comenzó a jugar con sus manos y sintió como comenzaban a sudar – lo siento, no sé como asumir este tipo de sentimiento, ya – ella no lo dejó terminar y simplemente lo interrumpió, casi tapándole la boca metafóricamente   
\- No te apresures, es demasiado pronto, realmente te conozco y sé que no sientes amor – finalmente pudo verlo de frente y él le correspondió mirándola a los ojos – te conozco  
\- No, sabes que no es esa la razón por la que intentas de negar mis sentimientos – alzó la voz de forma involuntaria pero no fue capaz de detenerse – lo dices porque tú no sientes lo mismo, ni siquiera te gusto un mínimo, y por eso no eres capaz de aceptarlo, y si realmente te preocupas por mí, solo olvídalo e intenta que las cosas sigan siendo como antes   
\- Está bien – tuvo que inevitablemente evitar la mirada de él – lo siento por lo que dije  
\- Solo olvídalo y vamos al caso, para eso estamos en la camioneta  
Ninguno de los dos fue capaz decir nada más y ella simplemente tuvo que arrancar la camioneta y finalmente ir hasta el lugar donde los estaban esperando


	3. 03.KirkSpock.Amado

Para el capitán Kirk era como si la nave estuviera completamente vacía, se sentía vacío por dentro, hace menos de media hora había tenido una conversación con Spock, había querido expresarle sus sentimiento, sentimiento que había sentido por él desde hace ya varios años y no podía esperara más para decírselo y hacerlo sentir amado, quería que al menos por un momento se sintiera realmente bien, pero olvidó por un momento lo que realmente era Spock y que expresarle sus sentimientos solo lo hizo sentir vacío por dentro.  
\- Spock – su voz sonaba leve y nerviosa – te amo, creo que lo he sentido por siempre – el nombrado no formó ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro y simplemente espero a que Kirk tuviera algo más que decir, y luego de esperar unos segundos simplemente respondió  
\- Gracias – su expresión fue neutra y Kirk sintió que lo fue más de lo normal, lo que le rompió el corazón  
\- Está bien – Kirk simplemente dio media vuelta y mientras caminaba Spock lo miró deseando no haber dicho eso, sentía lo mismo por él, solo que no era capaz de aceptarlo


	4. 04.Brown/McFly.Audifonos +18

Luego de variados viajes en el tiempo que realizo el Dr. Emmett L. Brown, en los que a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en jugar con el tiempo no se pudo resistir a hacer una pequeña colección de las cosas que más le gustaron de cada época y se la llevó a la época que era la actual para él, de donde él había salido y donde finalmente había querido regresar después de haber vivido en tantos lugares y tantas épocas, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro habían muchas cosas que tenía y había una que le llamaba en especial la atención, había pasado por el año 2018 y se había llevado unos audífonos, audífonos bluetooth inalámbricos, uno para cada oído que lo habían enamorado completamente, y a juego con eso se llevó uno de esos Smartphone, había descargado las aplicaciones suficientes para usarlas en la época en la que estuviera y toda la música que siempre deseó escuchar y tener.  
\- Marty – la voz alegre de Emmett sonó un tono más elevado de lo normal de lo que era cada vez que veía al chico – ¿qué año es exactamente?  
\- Digamos que se fue hace una media hora – miró su reloj de muñeca y sonrió – ¿Cuánto “tiempo” has estado fuera?  
\- He perdido la cuenta – se sentó a un lado de el en la banca – hay algo que quiero mostrarte  
\- ¿Son del futuro? – su voz sonaba en extremo emocionada  
\- Si, son del futuro – antes de que él pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta – lo interrumpió levantando la mano – pero no te diré de que año, así que no lo preguntes – sonrió y lo miró de lado – pensé que te gustaría  
Emmett abrió su bolso y sacó de él los audífonos, se aseguró de que estuvieran cargados y cuando pudo los conectó con su celular, miró con su sonrisa más radiante a Marty y esperó a ver su reacción, la que fue de completo asombro, Emmett tuvo que resistirse a reírse de Marty y le colocó los audífonos.  
\- Ahora vas a tener que prepararte, esto será muy extraño, solo no muevas  
Emmett rio leve y finalmente le puso play a la canción favorita de Marty, el que llevó sus manos a sus oído y vio a Emmett con la mayor sorpresa que él podría haber escuchado.  
\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Marty tuvo que hablar por sobre la música mientras intentaba de seguir el ritmo con el pie – esto es loquísimo – se quitó uno y se lo entregó a Emmett  
\- Sabía que te gustaría – tomó el audífono y se lo colocó de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con Marty  
Ambos simplemente pudieron sonreír mientras terminaban de escuchar la canción, realmente para Marty no había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a Emmett, de hecho, para él solo había sido media hora, mientras que con todo lo que había viajado para Emmett había sido casi dos años, así que había extrañado mucho a Marty y luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que quizás lo que sentía por él no era lo que debería sentir y había regresado solo para poder verlo, saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando y si realmente lo correspondía.  
\- Marty, hay algo que quería hablar contigo  
Cuando Marty se comenzó a quitar el audífono para poder hablar con él de forma tranquila, Emmett por miedo se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía hablar acerca de eso, simplemente dejaría que las cosas pasaran, se quitó el audífono que estaba usando él y se lo colocó a Marty, Emmett puso una canción especialmente romántica, se acercó a él y lo besó levemente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y al otro, al darse cuenta de que Marty no se alejaba e incluso parecía corresponderle, mantuvo sus labios sobre los de Marty por unos segundos más y luego de unos segundos se separaron.  
\- ¿Doc? – miró al piso con el rostro mientras una sonrisa malévola se le dibujó en el rostro – no esperaba a que se demorar tanto  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
\- Hace tiempo que sabía que sentíamos este tipo de cosas – lo volvió a besar con delicadeza  
\- No creo que eso sea verdad  
Marty lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a él con cuidado, intentando de no asustarlo, tomó sus audífonos y se los entregó a Emmett con una sonrisa.  
\- No necesito regalos para este tipo de cosas, aunque me los quiero quedar  
\- Es un regalo, es para eso  
Ambos rieron con ternura él uno al otro, Marty se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Emmett  
\- Doc, creo que he estado pensando esto por un buen tiempo – Emmett se puso de pie, guardando en su bolso todo lo que le había mostrado del futuro a Marty.  
\- Ok, ¿me quieres llevar a algún lugar en especial?  
\- Pues claro – le tomó la otra mano y ladeó la cabeza – sígeme  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Marty lo lleva directamente hasta donde Emmett había estado viviendo antes de haber comenzado a viajar en el tiempo, al entrar él cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
\- Quizás esto sea demasiado rápido, pero realmente he esperado mucho por esto  
Emmet solo pudo sonreír y tomarlo por la cintura, lo comenzó a besar con ternura, Marty se colgó a su cuello, ambos casi por instinto caminaron hasta la cama, Emmett lo tomó por la cintura y lo acomodó sobre la cama, y sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre él.  
\- Marty – le besó el cuello con cuidado – no quiero hacerte daño – Marty le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa a Emmett  
\- No te preocupes – le besó en los labios – no lo harás  
Emmett terminó de quitarse la camisa cuando Marty terminó de desabotonarla, Emmett hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Marty y luego le quitó la polera, dejándole el torso desnudo, él comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda mientras seguía besando su cuello, le desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó el cierre para luego quitarle los pantalones, Marty se tapó la cara sonrojado lo que hizo que Emmett también se sonrojara, Marty volvió a tomar la iniciativa y también le quitó los pantalones a Emmett, junto con su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo.  
\- Marty – Marty podía sentir la respiración agitada y cálida de Emmett chocar con su cuello – no deberíamos hacer esto, pero por favor no te detengas  
\- No lo haré – un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras sentía que como Emmett le quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa  
\- Lo siento – escondió su rostro en el cuello de él  
\- Está bien  
Marty arqueó la espalda de solo pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación, Emmett le separó levemente de pierna y se acomodó de rodillas entre ellas, lo tomó de las caderas y respiró profundamente, tomando aire para poder continuar, lo levantó unos centímetros, lo acercó a él y se acomodó para que su miembro quedara justo en la entrada de Marty.  
\- Marty – suspiró sin poder moverse  
\- No te preocupes, solo hazlo  
Marty se tapó la cara e intentó de el mismo acercar su cadera a la de Emmett, él con un poco más de cuidado entró lentamente, haciendo que leves gemidos salieran de sus labios, Marty rodeó el cuello de Emmett y comenzó a besarlo, intentando de evitar los gemidos de ambos, aunque entre besos aún se podían escuchar leves gemidos de sorpresa y excitación.  
\- Doc – Marty arqueó la espalda  
Emmett salía y entraba en él, sus respiraciones se agitaron hasta ya no poder más, Emmet comenzó a besar y morder su cuello mientras tomaba el miembro de Marty, lo que lo sorprendió completamente, luego de que Emmett comenzara a moverse a la misma velocidad a la que acariciaba a Marty, luego de unos movimientos ambos acabaron, Emmett primero y luego de unos segundos Marty lo siguió.  
\- Doc, te amo – suspiró contra sus labios, Emmett simplemente sonrió y se acomodó al lado de él  
\- Definitivamente no deberíamos haber hecho esto – Marty tomó su mano  
\- Hay muchas cosas que legalmente no deberías haber hecho  
Ambos sonrieron tomados de la manos, aún desnudos en la cama y con una sonrisa especial en el rostro, esa que solo se tiene luego de hacer el amor con esa persona especial.


	5. 05.Elsana|Primera Cita

Aquel día era un día importante para las dos humanas, luego de haber pasado por momentos difíciles y haber crecido como personas finalmente habían aceptado los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra y Anna con esa especial personalidad que tanto le gustaba a Elsa había sido quien había dado el primer paso y le había pedido una cita a Elsa, aunque ambas vivían en el mismo castillo, y no solo eso, sino que dormían en la misma cama, pero la mayor sabía lo especial y sobre emocionada que era su hermana menor y sabía lo mucho que le hacía ilusión el poder ser una pareja normal y en eso incluía hacer cosas normales de parejas, así que finalmente Elsa aceptó esa cita y de alguna forma ella misma se emocionó casi tanto como lo emocionada que estaba su hermana.   
\- Elsa – Anna corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi con más fuerza de la que debería haber usado – ha pasado una semana desde que estamos juntas, tenemos que celebrarlo, ir a algún lugar especial  
\- Anna, piénsalo, solo ha sido una semana – Anna la soltó levemente – es un poco rápido para celebrarlo  
\- ¿Hablas en serio? – no pudo evitar mirarla con una expresión de tristeza – pasamos toda nuestras vida separadas la una de la otra, ahora que podemos estar juntas debemos aprovechar y celebrarlo todo lo que podamos – la miró de forma de súplica – por favor  
\- Está bien – le besó levemente - ¿dónde esperas llevarme?   
\- No lo había pensado todavía – la vio un poco asustada – iré a prepararlo todo  
Anna simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí intentando de no salir corriendo, cosa que no logro hacerlo completamente, Elsa solo se pudo quedar mirando como su hermana se alejaba de ella, y que después de haberla conocido mucho mejor se dio cuenta de lo natural que era eso en ella y lo mucho que le encantaba esos pequeños detalles por muy locos que fueran.   
Anna corrió directamente hasta la habitación que usaba antes de la coronación, había pasado tantos años sola, pensando en cómo sería volver a ver a su hermana que había pasado esos años anotando en cuadernos todo lo que esperaba hacer con ella cuando finalmente pudiera verla, cuadernos que mantuvo escondidos bajo su cama, sacó uno de los tantos cuadernos, lo reviso un segundos, luego sacó un segundo, un tercero y cuando había llegado a un qunto cuaderno finalmente encontró lo que para ella era la mejor idea para la mejor primera cita. Anna había escrito todos lo planes de ese cuaderno cuanto estaba en la adolescencia, así que el plan era un tanto infantil, decía literalmente “cuando finalmente Elsa vuelva a pasar tiempo conmigo y me hable vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas” en general todas empezaban más o menso de formas similares a esa “vamos a salir a tomar un helado, mi favorito es el de chocolate, espero que el de Elsa sea el de vainilla, aquello haría que seamos completamente complementarías, luego iremos a caminar por algún parque, alguno bonito, no conozco ninguno ya que no puedo salir del castillo, pero cualquiera al que podamos ir siempre será el más bonito al poder estar al lado de ella, caminaremos hablando de nuestras vida y lo mucho que ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos y luego de muchas horas de pasar un buen momento finalmente nos abrazaremos luego de mucho tiempo y no nos volveremos a separar”. Luego de leerlo unas cuantas veces Anna se dio cuenta de lo único incorrecto de todo lo que había escrito y eso era de que no sería su primer abrazo, sino que sería un gran beso, quizás no el primero, pero Anna esperaba que si fuera el más mágico.   
\- Elsa – Anna corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana, lo que la asustó levemente – sé que es lo que haremos – luego de dio un breve resumen de los que esperaba que hicieran, pero hubo una sola cosa que le llamó la atención a Elsa  
\- Soy la reina del hielo, ¿por qué me gustaría especialmente el helado?   
\- Tenía quise años, no sabía sobre tus poderes de hielo – Elsa sonrió con ternura y la besó   
\- Está bien – la tomó de sus manos – parece que son varías hora de hablar y caminar, deberíamos comenzar cuanto antes – sonrió y le acarició la mejilla – además que creo que tenemos mucho que decir acerca de cómo han sido nuestras vidas hasta ahora  
\- Te amo Elsa   
Durante el resto del día Elsa se aseguró de que lo pasaran lo más parecido posible a lo que tenía planeado Anna, lo que a Anna le sorprendió muchísimo y reamente hizo que tuvieran el mejor día de su vida y luego de que hicieron el resto de las tareas se detuvieron en el mejor lugar del parque, tomadas de la mano se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.  
\- Me imagino que se puede cambiar la última acción del día – Elsa sonrió, la tomó del rostro y la besó con delicadeza, Anna en esos momentos pensó que todo el día había sido como lo había planeado, incluso el haber cambiado aquel abrazo con un beso  
\- Te amo- escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella  
\- Yo también te amo Anna


	6. 06.Alex/Maggie|Alienígena

Luego de un duro día de trabajo como Supergirl, Alex invitó a un par de tragos a su hermana para que se relajaran, ya que no solo Kara necesitaba de uno, sino que Alex también necesitaba de un buen trago, había tenido una fuerte discusión con la que hace una horas era su novia.  
Llegaron al bar donde se encontraron con Winn, que se estaba tomando un trago con su novia, las dos hermanas se sentaron al otro lado, frente a ellos, luego de haber pedido un trago para cada una.   
\- Pensé que vendrías una cita con Maggie – Alex lo miró con su mejor expresión de odio   
\- Discutimos, ella terminó conmigo – se puso de pie de golpe y se fue directamente hasta la barra y coqueteó descaradamente con la chica que entendía en la barra, la que claramente no era del planeta tierra – quisiera el mejor trago que puedas ofrecerme – la chica la vio con una sonrisa, correspondiéndola  
\- No quiero alardear demasiado – se apoyó sobre la barra, acercándose lo máximo que pudo a Alex – quizás sea yo el mejor trago que podrías conseguir   
\- Entonces dame uno de esos – le giñó el ojo  
La chica se dio la vuelta, habló unos segundos con su compañero, le otorgó una amplia sonrisa, luego volvió donde estaba Alex, pasó por sobre la barra y la tomó de la mano, ambas se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta trasera del bar.   
\- Alex – la voz de Maggie la sorprendió completamente y al dar media vuelta pudo ver a la que creyó que ya no era su novia entrar por la puerta - ¿qué estás haciendo – Alex soltó de golpe la mano de la chica de la barra y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Maggie  
\- Creí que ya no querías verme – la miró extrañada, y casi con una pequeña expresión de disgusto – terminaste conmigo   
\- Eso hace unas horas y ya estás liándote con otra  
\- ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿qué estuviera el resto de mi vida en duelo? – Maggie simplemente suspiró, sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte, así que ignoro completamente todo eso que estaba pasando  
\- Alex, lo siento, solo tenía miedo – se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – me estaba sintiendo tan bien contigo y comencé a tener miedo, tenía miedo a que me dejaras y salir herida  
\- Así que simplemente terminaste conmigo – soltó sus manos – y cumpliste tu miedo, me perdiste  
\- Alex, por favor, ¿podemos hablar? – Alex simplemente suspiró   
\- Está bien, vamos afuera  
Las dos salieron del bar por la puerta principal, caminaron una calles hasta llegar a un parque y las dos se sentaron en un banco, por unos segundos simplemente se quedaron ahí en silencio, sin importar las cosas que pasaron ella se amaban y no querían lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Entonces ¿qué querías decirme? – Alex fue la que finalmente pudo romper el silencio mientras que Maggie solo pudo tomarle la mano   
\- Alex, yo te amo, te amo mucho – la miró e intentó de que ella la mirara también y pudieran verse a los ojos, lo que logró efectivamente – nunca había tenido una relación como la nuestras, me siento tan feliz contigo que me dio miedo y simplemente entré en pánico, lo siento cariño, realmente no quiero perderte  
\- Y yo te amo a ti  
Alex simplemente sonrió, la tomó del rostro y la besó con ternura, beso que Maggie correspondió y luego besó discretamente el cuello de ella.   
\- ¿Vamos a mi departamento?   
\- Me encantaría  
Ambas sonrieron, se pusieron de pie y caminaron de la mano, realmente ese era el primer mal momento que tenían y se alegraban de que lo pudieran solucionar, pero más importante, había algo de lo que estaban completamente seguras, y era que luego de ese le vendrían más problemas, esperaban poder superarlos juntas y poder estar juntas siempre.


	7. 07.Max/Chloe|Dormir

\- Te reto a que me des un beso  
La voz de Chole sonaba levemente desafiante, pero esas palabras tenían un leve deje a deseo, mientras el rostro de Max se sonrojaba completamente sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando y que era lo que haría a continuación, ellas dos habían sido amigas desde que tenían memoria, habían compartido en su vida momentos muy difíciles, siempre se habían querido mucho y Max siempre había sentido que tenía un sentimiento especial por Chloe y se le había roto el corazón en el momento en el que la habían separado de su amiga, y finalmente cuando se volvieron a juntar ambas se dieron cuenta que era como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque si había un pequeño detalle, una pequeña diferencia, y es que los sentimientos eran levemente más fuertes.   
Luego de unos segundos que le parecieron horas tanto a Max como a Chloe, la primera finalmente se armó de valor y cumplió con el reto, se puso de puntillas y con un poco de temor posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de su amiga, la que se vio sorprendida, por instinto se alejó levemente y se tapó la boca con la mano viéndola sorprendía.   
\- Diablos Max – la vos de Chloe sonaba un poco temblorosa, lo que Max no fue capaz de percibir  
\- Lo siento – se tapó completamente la cara, Chloe con una sonrisa en el rostro le quitó las mano y le miró a los ojos   
\- No te preocupes – la tomó por el rostro y la volvió a besar  
De la misma forma en la que habían estado pasando el tiempo luego de su reencuentro, se encontraban en la habitación de Chloe, pasando un tiempo a solas y en ese momento se dieron cuanta de lo que estaba sintiendo la una por la otra, pero más que eso, se dieron cuenta de que era algo que habían sentido desde siempre y que el tiempo que habían pasado separadas no había hecho que ese sentimiento cambiara, sino que en esos últimos pocos días el sentimiento había aumentado.  
\- Todo esto es muy extraño – la voz de Chloe sonaba dulce  
\- Es toda una locura – Chloe la abrazó con fuerzas y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho   
\- Max – la tomó del rostro para que la pudiera ver al rostro y le regalo su sonrisa más amplia – te quiero mucho   
\- Y yo te quiero a ti  
Las dos sintieron que no necesitaban decir nada más, Max volvió a pararse de puntillas, colgarse a su cuello y volver a besarla, a lo que Chloe le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura, acercándola a ella, sus besos se comenzaron a profundizar, moviendo levemente sus labios, mientras Chloe acariciaba levemente la espalda de Max.  
Luego de unos segundos se separaron y simplemente se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Chloe la miraba con ternura mientras que Max aún estaba levemente sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando, Chloe le besó la frente y comenzó a caminar hasta la cama, donde se sentó en el borde.  
\- Ven – le hizo una señal con la mano para que la acompañara, Max caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a un lado, Chloe la tomó de las manos y las comenzó a acariciar – tú sabes que siempre haz sido lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida, y desapareciste en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida – le besó la mano – no te preocupes, sé que no fue tu culpa, lo que quiero decir es que esto que siento por ti, lo he sentido siempre y me siento feliz de que sea por ti por quien sienta esto  
\- Eres una idiota – le besó levemente – yo también siempre lo he sentido  
Se acomodaron en la cama, con sus cabezas en la almohada, abrazadas y besándose a ratos, hablando de la vida y luego de unas horas el sueño les ganó el sueño y en la misma posición en la que estaban finalmente se quedaron dormidas.  
Cuando la luz del sol atravesó la ventana de la habitación y chocó con el rostro de Max hizo que ella se despertara lentamente, luego de unos segundos recordó donde estaba y con quien estaba, aún estaba entre los brazos de Chloe y aún podría sentir su calor y su tranquila respiración, sonrió con ternura y la besó levemente en los labios, despertándola.  
\- Buenos días dormilona – la voz de Max sonaba divertida   
\- Buenos días  
Solo se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa, no todos los sentimientos que se tenían la una a la otra eran capaces de expresarse en palabras, en gestos o en acciones, pero gracias a todo lo que habían vivido, tanto en toda su vida, como en esas pocas horas, no necesitaron de eso para entender y sentir todo eso que estaba pasando, todo eso que tenían dentro y todo lo que había sido su vida juntas.


	8. 08.Hopps/Wilde|Apodos

\- Zanahorias   
La voz de Nick sonaba detrás de Judy, después de haberse conocido, haber tenido una gran aventura y que Nick finalmente se convirtiera en policía, al igual que Judy, convirtiendo en su compañero, se hicieron pareja pareja, compartiendo no solo el trabajo, sino que también hace solo unos días habían comenzado a vivir juntos.   
\- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así – Nick simplemente la tomó de la mano y le besó la mejilla   
\- Sabes que lo digo de cariño – enredo sus dedos con lo de ella – es como mi apodo personal para ti – Judy solo pudo suspirar  
\- Pero sigue sin gustarme  
Nick simplemente se detuvo e hizo que ella también lo hiciera, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, primero delicadamente, casi como tanteando el terreno, luego mientras aún la seguía acercando a él hizo del beso un poco más apasionado, luego de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron sonrientes.   
\- Nick, tenemos que trabajar – intentó de que la soltara, pero no fue efectivo – por favor  
\- Nos podemos tomar el día – volvió a tomar sus manos – y pasar un tiempo juntos, desde que empezamos a salir no hemos pasado mucho tiempo a solas  
Nick miró el piso triste, lo que decía era verdad, estaban juntos y eran una pareja, pero sin contar el tiempo que pasaban trabajando y mientras dormían, no pasaban realmente tiempo de calidad como pareja, Judy al ver sus ojos realmente lo entendió, entendió que cada vez que la llamaba por ese apodo infantil, que la tomaba de la mano y la besaba de la nada o incluso cada vez que interrumpía cualquier caso solo para poder llamar su atención, pero no solo por esa atención que le otorgaba normalmente, sino más bien necesitaba su atención como su novia, que a pesar de que estaba siempre a su lado nunca sentía que estaba ahí realmente.   
\- Nick lo siento – tomó sus manos y lo miró con ternura – te amo  
\- Yo también te amo – la besó en la frente – pero de verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo como pareja   
\- Te entiendo amor  
Judy se colgó a su cuello y lo besó moviendo levemente sus labios, un beso que claramente demostraba lo mucho que ella también quería poder pasar un tiempo de pareja con su novio, Nick la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él.  
\- Creo que deberíamos ir al departamento – Nick le susurró al oído con una sonrisa en el rostro  
\- Si, creo que sería una buena idea  
\- Entonces vamos – besó su cuello – Zanahoria   
\- Te odio


	9. 09.Profesor/Berlín|Juguetes

El profesor y Berlín siempre habían sido dos hermanos muy unidos, la mayor parte de las cosas las han hecho siempre juntos y cuando comenzaron a ser criminales que robaban bancos, lugares de gran importancia a intentar de con ellos dejar un mensaje detrás de sus acciones no fue una excepción, pero todo comenzó mucho antes de eso, mucho antes de todas sus acciones en contra de la ley, eran lo que se podría considerar dos hermanos normales, que hacían cosas normales, o al menos lo más normales que podían considerando sus peculiares personalidades, El profesor por su parte había encontrado un buen habito, que lo mantenía ocupado y lo calmaba cuando era necesario, eso era el arte del origami.   
\- Me gustan – Berlín con una sonrisa en el rostro tomó una de las figuras que había creado su hermano y jugó con ella como si fuera un juguete  
\- Hey – El profesor se lo intentó de quitar sin hacerle daño a la figura – no son juguetes, son arte  
\- Pues entonces me parece arte interactivo  
\- Eres un idiota – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – dame unos segundos – hizo a un lado en lo que estaba trabajando en ese momento, tomó dos papeles y con ellos formó unas figuras que simulaban armas, bastante detalladas – supongo que con esto si vamos a poder jugar – Berlín tomo una de ellas y lo apuntó directamente   
\- Llevo la ventaja   
Una extensa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Berlín, mientras El profesor con una de esas armas en sus manos lo apuntaba y caminaba lentamente hasta él, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta él y apoyó su arma en el pecho de su hermano.  
\- Creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones – Berlín simplemente sonrió, tenía una carta bajó la manga, se acercó hasta él y lo besó delicadamente en los labios  
\- Creo que gané yo – gracias a la distracción hizo como si disparaba y la bala llegaba directamente al corazón de su hermano  
\- Te diría que te odio, pero estoy muerto así que no lo haré – la sonrisa se amplió en ambos rostro y solo pudieron volver a besarse, para finalmente solo permanecer abrazados unos segundos


	10. 10.Snape/Harry|tentáculos +18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD!!!

Harry Potter durante años siempre se había sentido como el alumno más desafortunado de todo Hogwarts, cada año siempre las cosas de alguna forma y otra se ponían difíciles y él junto con sus amigos tenían que solucionarlo, pero justo en ese momento se sentía mucho más desafortunado que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, incluso considerando todos esos años que había vivido junto con sus tíos y su desagradable primo, hace unas horas había sido castigado por el profesor Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, que le había encomendado la tarea de buscar tentáculos de calamar para una poción que el profesor enseñaría en su clase del día siguiente, se había quedado sin ese ingrediente en especifico así que envió al menor a que consiguiera lo suficiente para dos clases, considerando que en una les enseñaría a los de dos casas y en la siguiente a las casas que faltaban. Luego de unas horas de recorrer todo Hogsmeade, porque claramente su profesor no le había especificado donde encontrar el ingrediente, finalmente lo encontró, con el dinero que le habían dado compró lo suficiente y volvió a la escuela.  
\- Ya tengo lo que necesitaba – Harry entró sin golpear al despacho del profesor Snape – espero que con eso se termine mi castigo claramente injustificado – Snape molesto por la intromisión se acercó a él y le quitó aquel ingrediente de las manos a Harry  
\- Claramente no es así, tu castigo no es injustificado y no ha acabado todavía, te quedarás aquí, hasta que yo decida que tu castigo se acaba – le apuntó a un silla que estaba a un lado de su escritorio y Harry sin poder evitarlo se sentó en ella  
\- Como sea – refunfuñó  
Snape volvió a su lugar y siguió corrigiendo las pruebas que hace unas horas les había hecho rendir a los de primer año, se le podía escuchar quejarse de vez en cuando, odiaba cuando sus alumnos se equivocan tanto en preguntas tan fáciles y los alumnos de ese año eran los que consideraba que tenían los peores errores que había visto en años.  
\- Debería dejar de gruñir tanto – Harry estaba tan aburrido y molesto durante su castigo que olvidó con quien estaba hablando  
\- Podría dejar de gruñir si simplemente los inútiles de tu casa dejaran de ser tan idiotas y estudiaran para las pruebas una vez en sus vidas  
\- No vale la pena discutir con usted  
Snape simplemente bufó siguiendo con su trabajo, luego de unos minutos Harry finalmente se terminó por aburrir y su mente ya vacía le impedía tener sentido común y evitar hacer cosas que no debía, cosas como intentar de seducir a su profesor de pociones. Harry se levantó de su lugar e intentando de que Snape no se diera cuenta caminó hasta él y se mantuvo de pie a un lado, esperando a poder ver su reacción.  
\- Señor Potter, regrese a su lugar – en el momento en el que los ojos de Snape se fijaron en los de Harry él aprovechó la situación y lo besó de sorpresa  
\- ¿Está seguro señor de que quiere que haga eso? – volvió a besar sus labios  
\- Potter – su voz demandante no logró que Harry se detuviera, lo tomó del rostro y lo volvió a besar  
\- Sé que también lo quiere – Snape sin poder evitarlo corrió su silla hacía atrás para poder darle un espacio a Harry  
\- No diré nada  
Harry se subió a hojarascas hasta quedar sentado en su regazo, de frente a él, el mayor lo tomó por las caderas y lo acercó lo más que pudo a él, comenzando a besar sus labios, primero tranquilo, tierno hasta que finalmente se despojó de cualquier escrúpulo acerca lo que estaban haciendo y simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras aún se besaban Snape llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Harry, desabotonándolo y bajándole el cierre.  
\- Mantente en silencio – introdujo su mano bajó su ropa, tocando su piel directamente – nadie puede saber ni que estamos aquí ni lo que estamos haciendo  
Harry al momento de sentir su mano rozar con su piel llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca intentando de ahogar un leve gemido, Harry comenzó a besar su cuello, dejándose llevar y dando leves mordidas.  
\- Harry – él sonrió al escuchar como lo llamaba por el nombre – ponte de pie  
Harry obedeció inmediatamente, Snape le bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, Harry terminó de quitarse la ropa y volvió a donde estaba, volviéndolo a besar, moviendo sus labios y jugando con su lengua, Snape comenzó a mover las caderas de Harry, sintiendo como cada vez se comenzaba a excitar más, ya deseaba estar dentro suyo de una vez, Snape sacó de uno de los cajones de su mueble un pote con lubricante, Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a abrirle el cinturón, desabotonar su pantalón y bajarle el cierre, para sacar de su pantalón el miembro erecto de su profesor, lo que soltó un inevitable gemido de parte de él.  
\- No hables – Harry jaló levemente el cabello de Snape – no deben escucharnos  
\- Idiota  
Snape levantó levemente las caderas de Harry y vertió un poco del lubricante en sus dedos, luego los llevó directamente a la entrada de Harry, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, preparándolo, luego con un segundo y finalmente un tercero.  
\- Severus – una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al oír su nombre salir de esos labios, llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Harry y lo jaló levemente  
\- Te amo  
Snape simplemente escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry, mientras lentamente introducía su miembro en la entrada de Harry, lentamente, sabía que era su primera vez y no quería hacerle daño de ninguna forma, cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no podría detener sus gemidos no tuvo otra opción que tapar su boca mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, embistiéndolo, estando adentro y afuera, una y otra vez, hasta que luego de unos minutos Snape acabó dentro de él y Harry manchando levemente la camisa de Snape, el que lo miró con completo derroche.  
\- Ahora como me vas a limpiar – su voz sonaba desafiante mientras que Harry solo pudo sonreír y levantó las caderas para que Snape saliera de él  
\- Me imagino que si tenía ese lubricante en su escritorio estará lo suficientemente preparado para ese tipo de cosas  
\- Eres un idiota – Harry se acomodó sobre Snape, posando su cabeza en su pecho y Snape le comenzó a acariciar el pelo – creo que si no estás en desacuerdo conmigo te comenzaré a castigar más seguido  
\- ¿No crees que empezarán a sospechar?  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?, somos enemigos mortales, me parece predecible que te castigue cada vez que pueda, mientras seamos capaz de fingir que es real no debería haber problema  
\- Tienes razón – Snape le besó la cabeza con cariño - yo también te amo – ambos sonrieron felices por todo lo que había pasado


	11. 11.TadashiHiro.fantasma.terminado.docx

Habían pasado días desde que el accidente que había matado a Tadashi había ocurrido, Hiro soñaba cada noche con su hermano, no podía superar su perdida, cada noche soñaba con esa noche y muchas veces con las formas en las que podría haberlo salvado, en las formas en las que esas cosas podrían haber resultado sin la muerte de su hermano, todo los días despertaba agitado y sudando, no había pasado un día sin que no estuviera en su mente, pensaba que eso nunca cambiaría.  
\- Hiro – la voz de Tadashi lo despertaba luego de una de las usuales pesadillas, lo que lo despertó de golpe  
\- Hermano – al poder verlo se sentó de golpe e intentó tocarlo para saber si era de verdad, Tadashi simplemente le sonrió – ¿de verdad estas aquí?   
\- Quién sabe – rio levemente y se sentó al borde de la cama – pero ese no es el punto ahora  
\- Esto debe ser un sueño, uno de esos que no he podido dejar de tener desde que moriste – se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de su hermano   
\- Hiro, hay algo que debo decirte – le tomó las mano y le sonrió de forma amplía – olvida lo que pasó   
\- No puedo olvidar que haz muerto, Tadashi, estás muerto – sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lágrimas que Tadashi secó   
\- Hiro – lo besó levemente en los labios – no te sientas culpable por lo que pasó, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y te agradezco que siempre hayas estado a mi lado, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no lo puedas ver   
\- Está bien, gracias por decirlo – él se sentó sobre su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos – te extraño mucho, de verdad mucho   
\- Tienes que continuar con tu vida, hazlo por mí, prométemelo – le acarició el rostro con delicadeza   
\- Está bien, lo prometo   
Ambos sonrieron, Tadashi lo rodeó por las caderas y lo acercó a él, besándolo con delicadeza, beso que continuó, más y más profundo, lo que hizo que luego de unos minutos Hiro finalmente despertara y se encontrara entre sus sabanas, completamente solo, lo que hizo que comenzara a llorar desconsolado, se dio una vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y recorrió sus labios con su pulgar, aún lloraba por saber que nunca volvería a ver a su hermano y que aquello que pasó en ese sueño nunca pasaría realmente, pero a pesar de eso nunca volvió a tener pesadillas, aunque si continuó soñando con su hermano, aunque no de la misma forma que antes, sino que de una forma alegre y le daban una razón para dormir cada noche.


	12. 12.Punpun/Aiko|Consentimiento dudoso

\- Aiko – la voz de Punpun sonaba levemente débil, desde que era un niño su voz siempre que habla con ella era de esa forma, solo que de alguna forma el último también era desafiante y dominante  
\- ¿Qué sucede Punpun? – tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que lograba enseñar sus dientes - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Punpun se rascó levemente la nuca  
\- Quería venir a verte, ¿eso está mal?  
\- Para nada  
Punpun se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó, con pasión más de lo que ella se esperaba, su inevitable reacción fue intentar de alejarlo empujando sus hombros.  
\- ¿Hice algo malo?   
Punpun la estaba mirando a los ojos mientras le tomaba los hombros a ella, ella un poco nerviosa negó con la cabeza, por lo que Punpun simplemente continuó con los que estaba antes de que ella lo detuviera, la volvió a besar, con sus manos en sus caderas, luego las comenzó a subir, y con el tiempo continuaron adelante, él comenzó a tocarla, ella a él y finalmente terminaron en sexo, aunque ella al final no sabía si desde el principio ella estaba de acuerdo o a medida que todo iba pasando se iba dejando llevar, pero si sabía que nada de eso era realmente importante, las cosas siempre eran así con él y de esa forma se había terminado enamorando de él.


	13. 13.Bruno/Pol|Travestismo

Luego del partido de futbol que se había realizado, donde todos se habían vestido cambiando de género, Pol y Bruno se habían quedado solos en la escuela, pasando un tiempo juntos, necesitaban distraer la mente y olvidar muchas cosas de las que habían pasado últimamente. Los dos habían ido a cambiarse, juntos, en un lugar cerrado donde los dos estarían solos desnudándose, la sola idea provocaba a Bruno, que luego de todo lo que había pasado con el amor de su vida, Pol, sabía que en ese momento era su mejor oportunidad para poder volver a hacerlo con él, lo que no sabía era que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Pol estaba igual de excitado y provocado de Bruno.   
\- Ese vestido te queda realmente bien – Bruno le habló de forma seductora a Pol mientras le baja el cierre del vestido de su abuela, vestido que le había prestado para el partido – creo que eres hermosa – le quitó el vestido dejándolo en ropa interior   
\- Pues gracias – él se lo tomó completamente como una broma y se dio media vuelta – eres la chica más guapa que he visto   
\- Oh, gracias, eres un sol – llevó su mano hasta su boca fingiendo estar sorprendido, o más bien sorprendida – ya, deja de bromear y termina de desnudarme   
\- Eres un pillo  
Pol fue directamente hasta la espalda de Bruno, le bajó el cierre y le terminó de quitar el vestido, quedando los dos solo en ropa interior en aquella habitación bastante pequeña, Bruno se acercó lentamente a Pol, esperando que no se alejara, cosa que no hizo, dejó que se acercara, que le acariciara el pecho de forma delicada y finalmente con un poco de fuerza de voluntad lo besó delicadamente.  
\- Bruno, no malentiendas las cosas, yo…  
Bruno no lo dejó continuar y lo volvió a besar, e independiente de lo que Pol hubiera dicho simplemente le correspondió el beso y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, acercándolo a él lo más posible, para luego besar su cuello y que sus respiraciones se agitaran.  
\- No entiendo como siempre caigo entre tus redes – le susurró contra sus labios con una sonrisa en el rostro  
\- Porque me amas – Pol soltó una leve risa  
\- Sabes que yo no me enamoro  
\- Bueno, entonces me deseas, y mucho  
Los dos rieron y sin poder evitarlo se volvieron a besar, luego de unos minutos terminaron de aprovechar que estaban solos.


	14. 14.Megamente/Roxane|Lluvia

Roxane y Megamente estaban cenando en un restaurant que era importante para ellos, había ahí había cenado el día que Roxane se había dado cuanta que Megamente la estaba engañando y habían tenido esa importante discusión bajo la lluvia, que a pesar que a Roxane se le había roto completamente el corazón, también fue en ese momento que ambos se dieron cuenta lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, de esa forma aquel restaurant les había marcado para siempre y cada vez que tenían una cita, comían ahí.   
\- Megamente – ella sonrió mientras aún se terminaban el postre y le acariciaba levemente la mano – hace tiempo que estamos saliendo – entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro   
\- Nunca será suficiente   
Megamente realmente nunca había tenido que tratar con personas reales y por primera vez tenía una novia, no tenía ni idea acerca de lo que debía hacer y cada vez el tiempo estaba pasando más rápido y cada vez tenía menos idea de que hacer cuando estaba con ella, tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas y perderla, ya la había perdido una vez y definitivamente no quería que eso volviera a pasar.   
\- Tengo una idea – Megamente pagó la cena, esperando que fuera lo suficiente para también pagar por la propina – vamos afuera – cuando habían llegado hasta la puerta ella lo detuvo, afuera estaba lloviendo torrencialmente   
Megamente simplemente le sonrió, le tomó la mano y ambos salieron, caminaron hasta la mitad de la acera e intentaron de mantener la mirada en el cielo mientras les caía el agua en el rostro, toda la situación le recordaba a aquella pelea, uno de los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas, por unos minutos sus lágrimas se perdían con las gotas de lluvia que rodeaban sus rostros, luego de unos segundos una pequeña sonrisa se presentó en sus rostros.  
\- Sé que fue justo aquí cuando te diste cuenta te estaba engañando – la voz de Megamente sonaba temerosa y débil – pero también sé que ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que realmente siempre te amé y que no te quería perder  
\- Una de las cosas que más me molestó de ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de una persona que nunca creí que se podría llegar a merecer mi corazón, pero a pesar de que no se lo mereciera estaba aliviada de que esa persona realmente fueras tú y no otra   
Ambos simplemente se sonrieron, se volvieron a tomar de las mano y se besaron delicadamente, ya nunca volverían a ver ese momento como lo peor que les podría haber pasado, de ese momento en adelante ambos lo veían como el momento en que las cosas cambiaron para que finalmente sus vidas pudieran llegar a donde deseaban que llegaran.


	15. 15.Hipo/Astrid|Discapacidad

Luego del accidente en el que Hipo perdió su pierna y que logró que su pueblo aceptara a los dragones como parte de ellos y no como un enemigo o alguien a quien eliminar, Astrid se acercó a Hipo más de lo normal, lo que hacía sentir extraño tanto a ella como a él, ellos siempre se habían fijado el uno en el otro, pero siempre tuvieron miedo tanto de el rechazo como la imagen que darían cuando las personas se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, pero luego de todo el accidente y lo que eso generó finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que él otro sentía, cada uno aceptó sus propios sentimientos, lo que claramente sorprendió a todo, pero a ellos no le importó en lo absoluto, finalmente podían hacer lo que siempre desearon, poder amarse el uno al otro y luego de mucho tiempo esperando por hacerlo finalmente dijeron las palabras que siempre desearon tanto decir como escuchar del otro.  
\- Te amo – la voz de Hipo sonaba completamente feliz  
\- Y yo a ti cariño – ella fue quien lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa y lo besó de forma ruda, provocando que ambos sonrieran


	16. 16.Lester/Malvo|Oral +18

\- Lester – la voz de Malvo sonaba más molesta de lo normal de lo que sonaba siempre – ¿a quién mataste ahora?   
\- ¿Por qué crees que cada vez que te veo es porque he asesinado a alguien?   
\- Eso es porque la únicas veces que me has llamado es porque me has necesitado para esconder un cadáver o algo por el estilo – su usual risa sarcástica se escapó de sus labios – entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas ahora?   
Lester pensó cada una de las palabras que dijo Malvo, quizás en ese momento no había ningún cadáver que ocultar o enterrar, pero si había una cosa que quería enterrar, o al menos de una forma pervertida, Lester caminó hasta él lentamente hasta estar de frente y en el momento en el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Malvo como para besarlo este actuó de forma instintiva y se defendió a él, golpeándolo en el rostro.  
\- ¡Ay! – Lestes solo pudo simplemente taparse el rostro – ¿por qué hiciste eso?  
\- Solo me estaba defendiendo, no sabía lo que quería hacer realmente  
\- Creo que ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva no es muy buena idea, solo olvídalo   
\- Querías besarme   
El rostro de Lester se sonrojó complemente y aunque intentó de negar lo que estaba diciendo no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra y Malvo con un sonrisa de maldad, esa sonrisa que desde que Lester lo había conocido se había enamorado de ella, Malvo lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, lo acercó a él y lo besó, apasionadamente, lo que sorprendió completamente a Lester, él que simplemente se dejó llevar y disfrutó de todo lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Lester, solo déjate llevar  
Para Lester las cosas siempre eran las mismas con Malvo, siempre era Malvo el que controlaba la situación, siempre lo controlaba de todas las formas posibles, y en ese momento no iba a ser la excepción.   
Malvo lo tomó del rostro, lo besó, intensificando el beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, jugando con la del otro, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la cintura de Lester, mientras él rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos, necesitaba poder sujetarse de algo, la forma en la que Malvo realizaba todas sus acciones hacían que lentamente empezara a perder el control de sus movimientos.   
\- Malvo – cuando finalmente fue capaz de pronunciar palabra no pudo decir otro cosa – nada de esto me lo esperaba – Malvó regresó sus labios a los del otro silenciándolo completamente – no te detengas   
\- No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo, incluso si en cualquier momento me llegar a pedir que me detenga o algo, nunca lo haré  
Malvo lo llevó hasta dejarlo acorralado contra la pared, llevó sus labios a su cuello donde comenzó a morder sin piedad, los gemidos comenzaron a salir de los labios de Lester, agradecía que estuvieran en su casa sin nadie más ahí, lo último que deseaba en su vida era que alguien más escuchara esos gemidos. Malvo comenzó a dejar marcas en su cuello, marcas tan profundas que comenzaron a sangrar, Malvo llevó sus manos hasta su propio cinturón, lo abrió, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierre, bajó levemente sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior hasta su miembro completamente erecto salió de sus pantalones, Malvó miró directamente a los ojos a Lester mientras le sonreía   
\- Lo harás  
Lester sabía que no era una pregunta, era una orden irrefutable, tenía que hacerlo, si o si, pero lo que era más importante es que él mismo quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba.  
Lester apoyó su espalda en la pared que estaba detrás de él, bajando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas delante de Malvo, con el rostro a la altura de la entrepierna de él, el que lo tomó del cabelló y lo comenzó a incitar a que comenzara con tu trabajo, Lester tomó su miembro con ambas manos, llevándolo lentamente hasta sus labios, besando con cuidado la punta, para comenzar a comenzar a introducirlo en su boca, sacándolo y entrándolo lentamente, sensación que hizo que Malvo comenzara a gemir de forma muy profunda, eso realmente le hacía sentir muy bien, nunca se esperó de que fuera de esa forma, lo que lo sorprendió completamente, luego de unos cuantos movimientos se comenzó a impacientar y tomó la cabeza de Lester desde el cabello, haciendo que ya no pudiera moverla, moviendo él sus propias caderas, haciendo que entrara y saliera, una y otras vez, cada vez más rápido, lo que eventualmente le quitaba el aliento por completo a Lester, mientras Malvo embestía y embestía los labios de Lester lo gemidos no solo salía de los labios de Malvo, sino que Lester cuando podía respirar gemía con un volumen igual o mayor que la de Malvo y luego de unas estocadas Malvo afianzo el agarre y manteniendo su cabeza completamente quieta acabó directamente en el rostro de Lester, se puso de rodillas y le limpió la mejilla con su pulgar, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.   
\- Te vez perfecto  
\- Eres un idiota – Lester como si no fuera algo realmente importante, se puso de pie, fue justo hasta la cocina y se lavó la cara – me imagino que no querrás quedarte   
Malvo simplemente lo miró por unos segundos, caminó hasta la sala de estar, se sentó en un sillón, Lester sin poder evitarlo lo siguió hasta donde había ido y por primera vez vio una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, Lester caminó hasta él, se sentó a su lado y lo besó con delicadeza, Malvo lo rodeó abrazándolo, sin poder evitarlo simplemente se quedaron dormidos.


	17. 17.House/Wilson|Reprimir sonido

\- Wilson, sé que estás ahí – House golpeaba lo más fuerte y reiteradamente posible que podía la puerta de la oficina de su mejor amigo – ábreme, por favor, no me ignores – apoyó su cabeza en la puerta – por favor, estoy seguro de que te gustará lo que te tengo preparado   
\- House, vete   
\- No lo haré hasta que me abras  
Luego de unos minutos House finalmente se aburrió, volvió a su propia oficina, salió de ella por la ventana y pasó desde su balcón hasta el de la oficina de Wilson y entró a la oficina sin que pudiera interrumpirlo.   
\- House por favor, si me necesitas para conversar conmigo y que en la mitad de nuestra conversación tengas una epifanía acerca de tu caso y me dejes hablando solo, por favor hazlo con otra persona   
\- Realmente no estoy en ningún caso, resolvimos el último hace unos días y ahora estamos esperando a que llegue uno nuevo – se tiró en el sillón dejando su bastón a un lado – bueno, yo realmente escapo de Cuddy, creo que eso ya te lo imaginabas   
\- ¿Y qué está haciendo tu equipo?   
\- Lo de siempre en estos casos, Chase resuelve crucigramas, Cameron revisa mi correo y Foreman piensa en que hará cuando sea el jefe y que por alguna idea loca tenga que reemplazarme, ya sabes, siempre ha querido ser el líder – House rio levemente – y eso nunca pasará  
\- Me alegra que puedas descansar y que no tengas un caso – su tono irónico solo logro que House sonriera abiertamente – pero aquí hay personas que tienen que trabajar y me agradaría que me dejaras hacerlo  
\- Eso es aburrido – se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio de Wilson – estaba pensando en algo entretenido que podemos hacer   
Una expresión de duda se dibujó en el rostro de Wilson, House se alejó de donde estaba, fue hasta donde estaba Wilson, alejo su silla del escritorio y se sentó sobre su regazo, para besarlo con pasión.   
\- ¿No te parece algo divertido? – House comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma peligrosa  
\- House – se tuvo que tapas la cara con las manos – te he dicho que no podemos hacer este tipo de cosas en el trabajo   
\- No te preocupes, tu puerta ya está cerrada con llave y mientras nadie nos escuche no debería haber ningún problema  
\- Estás loco, tengo trabajo, solo detente – la respuesta de House simplemente fue hacer sus movimientos más rápidos, quitarle la corbata a él y comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa de Wilson  
\- Solo olvídalo, sé que quieres que esto pase   
House terminó de quitarle la camisa a Wilson y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen desnudo, lo besó mientras se quitaba la propia, Wilson llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de House, jalándolo levemente.   
\- Eres un idiota – Wilson susurró contra sus labios   
\- Sueles decir eso al menos cinco veces al día   
Ambos sonrieron, House llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Wilson, el que quitó con un poco de esfuerzo, luego desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó el cierre, la respiración de Wilson se comenzó a agitar, House se puso de pie para finalmente poder quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior a Wilson, una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en el rostro de House.  
\- No, no lo hagas  
\- SI, si lo haré  
House sin decir nada más se acomodó entre las piernas de Wilson, lo miró desde abajo y lamió levemente la cabeza del miembro ya erecto de Wilson, lo que hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido, casi inaudible.  
\- Wilson – llevó uno se sus dados hasta sus labios – recuerda – le giñó un ojo – sin sonido  
\- Te odio  
House simplemente introdujo su miembro completamente dentro de su boca, Wilson por instinto tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar volver a gemir, House amaba provocarlo y ponerlo en situaciones que le resultaban incomodas, pero lo que más amaba era provocarlo lo suficiente como para que no pudiera mantenerse en silencio.   
House comenzó a hacer que su miembro entrara y saliera de su boca, jugando con su lengua, mientras Wilson intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, él llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de House, intentando de controlar el ritmo de House, lo que House le permitió, sabía que si el controlaba los movimientos se le haría cada vez más difícil el poder controlar los sonidos que producía, luego de un rato mientras House introducía y sacaba de su boca el miembro de Wilson el finalmente acabó dentro de su boca, momento en el que no pudo evitar gemir.   
\- Lo siento – eso fue lo único sonido que fue capaz de producir  
\- Creí que debías haberte mantenido en silencio – House volvió a sentarse en su regazo y a besarlo con cariño – me encanta escucharte – sonrió divertido – no te preocupes, nadie te escuchó, confía en mi  
\- House – Wilson lo miró seriamente, lo que sorprendió a House – te amo – aquellas palabras le sorprendieron completamente, él casi nunca las decía y el solo pudo sonreír  
\- Y yo te amo a ti


	18. 18.Jodie/Aiden|Miedo

Era de noche, la luz entraba levemente por la ventana y la pequeña Jodie le había pedido a sus padres si podían dejar la luz encendida del pasillo, para que pudiera llegarle un poco de luz a ella y así no sentirse tan asustada en la oscuridad, pero ninguno de ellos aceptó hacerlo, de alguna forma no entendían para nada a su hija, pero al menos ella tenía a Aiden que la acompañaba, que aunque no era una persona, no tenía cuerpo ni nada corpóreo siempre se esforzaba para poder hacer sentir mejor a Jodie. Aiden empujó levemente uno de los peluches de Jodie para que callera desde la repisa hasta donde estaba ella en la cama, lo que hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.   
\- Aiden, gracias por estar siempre junto a mi – él le correspondió empujando levemente el peluche que ya estaba en su cama – aunque no sea tu decisión porque estás prácticamente amarrado a mí, de todas formas te aprecio mucho  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jodie, por fin se sentía tranquila y sin temor entre toda esa oscuridad y finalmente pudo dormir tranquila, sin ningún problema ni pesadilla.


	19. 19.Sherlock/John|En publico +18

Sherlock y John estaban en la mitad de un caso, habían llegado a un punto muerto y vagaban por las calles intentando de poder continuar con el caso o al menos poder encontrar alguna cosa que pudieran hacer que los distrajera o los hiciera al menos disfrutar el momento juntos.  
Luego de caminar por unas calles John tomó de la mano a Sherlock, lo detuvo de golpe y lo besó directamente en los labios, no era la primera que vez que se besaban, ya lo habían hecho antes, casi por error y esa vez de casi de forma impulsiva continuaron hasta que todo terminó en sexo, el problema era que ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar de eso, no volvieron a tocar el tema y John ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba explicarle a Sherlock que era lo que sentía por él, que es lo que ese acontecimiento había significado para él y lo que era más importante, quería saber lo que Sherlock sentía con respecto a todo eso.   
\- Sherlock, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó  
\- ¿Te refieres al caso?, yo también he estado pensando sobre eso, pero no he podido encontrar en que nos hemos podido equivocar – John lo miró con reproché, no entendía como él siempre podía evitar los temas que no le convenían de una forma sorprendente   
\- No idiota, no me refiero a eso – suspiró y miró al piso – me refiero a ese beso de hace unos días, a esas caricias, me refiero al sexo que tuvimos, Sherlock, por dios, no puedes simplemente evitar el tema – Sherlock al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó completamente   
\- John, lo siento – desvió la mirada, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos – el beso fue impulsivo, lo juro, solo me dejé llevar, y las cosas avanzaron y no me pude detener, de verdad lo siento – se tapó la cara con las manos, pero luego John las quitó de su lugar  
\- Sherlock, lo que quiero decir es que me gustó, me di cuenta de que realmente te amo y ese momento realmente fue importante para mí – movió la cabeza rápidamente negando – solo quería saber que es lo que tú sientes o piensas al respecto de lo que pasó, pero por lo que dices, creo que para ti fue un error, lo siento por sacar el tema  
John simplemente evitó contacto visual con Sherlock y antes de que él fuera capaz de articular cualquier palabra comenzó a caminar rápidamente, evitando a Sherlock de una forma completamente obvia, los reflejos de Sherlock hicieron que caminara hasta él, lo tomara por la cadera y lo besara más apasionado de lo que se esperaba, cuando finalmente se separaron lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa, pudiendo finalmente verlo a los ojos.   
\- John, yo también te amo, tenía miedo, y lo sigo teniendo, pensé que a ti no te había gustado, y tenía miedo de que me rechazaras  
\- Así que me rechazaste antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo   
\- No soy bueno con este tipo de cosas y lo sabes – su expresión de tristeza le rompió el corazón a John – y es la primera vez que realmente siento este tipo de cosas por una persona  
\- Sherlock – lo besó con ternura colgándose a su cuello – no te preocupes por eso, te entiendo – lo besó con cariño y lo tomó del rostro mientras le sonreía – podemos estar juntos y seguir siendo compañeros sin ningún problema – Sherlock solo pudo abrazarlo   
\- Te amo – John enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock   
\- Yo también te amo   
En ese momento ya no importaba el caso o que no tuvieran ninguna pista para resolverlo, simplemente se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres, todo eso era completamente nuevo para ellos, lo que los emocionaba y excitaba completamente, lo que fue la razón de que nuevamente no pudieran controlarse.   
Luego de caminar por unas calles llegaron hasta un callejón oscuro e inevitablemente ambos se miraron, caminaron hasta el callejón, entraron en él y una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos de la gente como para que nadie pudiera verlo se detuvieron.   
\- John, no creo que este sea un buena lugar para hacerlo – Sherlock lo tomó por la cintura, acorralándolo contra la pared – pero he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo y realmente no puedo aguantarme más – John solo pudo sonreír  
\- Está bien – lo besó con pasión – yo deseo que esto pase tanto como tú  
Ambos se sonrieron, se comenzaron a besar, y a acariciar, Sherlock le quitó el suéter a John, le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa hasta finalmente quitársela.  
\- Sherlock – esté le besó en los labios, con pasión   
\- No digas nada – lo volvió a besar – solo déjate llevar  
John simplemente asintió y le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa a Sherlock, botón por botón hasta terminar y quitársela, quedando lo dos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, cada uno comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda del otro, mientras John comenzaba a besar y morder el cuello de Sherlock, mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acercaba hasta él, luego de unos minutos se separaron lentamente, sonriéndose el uno al otro, Sherlock con un poco de vergüenza en su rostro llevó su manos hasta el cinturón de John, el que quitó en un movimiento, luego le desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó el cierre.   
\- Te amo – Sherlock comenzó a susurrarle en los labios  
\- Y yo a ti, Sherlock   
Sherlock le bajó los pantalones a John, luego le bajó la ropa interior, a lo que John le correspondió quitándose la ropa, Sherlock comenzó a acariciar su miembro ya preparado delicadamente, Sherlock por instinto le dio la vuelta a John, haciendo que él se apoyara contra la pared, Sherlock llevó sus dedos hasta su boca, comenzando a lamerlos para poder lubricarlos lo suficiente, luego con delicadeza llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada de John, haciendo que uno de sus dedos entrara, lentamente y con cuidado, sin dañarlo, luego de sentir que lo había preparado lo suficiente le siguió un segundo dedo y luego cuando sintió que ya era momento le comenzó a besar el cuello.   
\- John, voy a ser cuidadoso contigo – llevó su mano libre hasta el miembro de John   
\- Más te vale que lo seas – intentó de bromear, pero la respiración agitada y los leves gemidos que salían de sus labios no se lo permitieron completamente – solo hazlo con cuidado  
Sherlock asintió, se quitó su propio cinturón se desabotonó el pantalón, se bajó el cierre, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta la rodilla, con cuidado llevó su mano hasta su propio miembro, lo llevó hasta la entrada de John y entró lentamente, quedándose unos segundos en el lugar, intentando de que ambos se acostumbraran a la sensación, luego de unos segundos Sherlock comenzó a moverse, dentro y afuera, tomando a John por la cintura, gimiendo en sus oídos mientras John cada vez gemía más fuerte, aferrándose a la pared lo más fuerte que pudo, Sherlock entraba y salía de él, y luego de unos segundos llevó su mano al miembro de John, acariciándolo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, luego de unos minutos ambos acabaron en un fuerte y grave gemido. Sherlock salió de él con delicadeza, John se dio media vuelta, apoyándose en la pared y luego se volvieron a besar.  
\- Eso estuvo bien – Sherlock lo tomó del rostro y besó cada uno de los centímetros de él hasta llegar a sus labios   
\- Tienes razón – se colgó a su cuello y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa  
\- Ahora debemos continuar con el caso   
\- Eres un idiota


	20. 20.HolmesWatson.Tentar +18

\- Holmes ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?   
Apenas Watson entró a la habitación vio como toda la habitación estaba repleta de pétalos de rosas y como Holmes aún continuaba sacándole pétalo a pétalo a las flores que aún estaban en perfecto estado, Holmes simplemente lo miró y le sonrió de forma inocente mientras continuaba con su trabajo.   
\- Es muy claro, es para un caso – solo se detuvo unos segundos y luego continúo   
\- Ni siquiera tienes un caso, solo estás aburrido, admítelo  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo un caso? No me has venido a ver por días, podría haber conseguido un caso en estos días  
\- Porque de haber conseguido un caso habrías ido hasta mí a presumir que tienes un caso intentando de encubrirlo diciendo que necesitabas ayuda   
\- Sabes que te odio  
\- Lo aprendí del mejor  
Ambos simplemente sonrieron y Holmes solo continúo con lo que estaba, Watson intentó de caminar hasta llegar a Holmes y se sentó delante de él en el piso, mirándolo con una sonrisa, una risa leve salió de sus labios y comenzó a ayudar a Holmes a desojar las rosas, luego de unos minutos Watson apoyó su cabeza sobre la rodilla de Holmes y lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
\- ¿No crees que esto es romántico? – Watson dejó de desojar las flores y comenzó a jugar con los pétalos que estaban a su alrededor – ¿de verdad crees que no voy a creer que sabías que vendría?   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, es imposible que pueda predecir ese tipo de cosas   
\- Espera, por lo que recordaba eres Sherlock Holmes, el detective consultor más inteligente, corrijo, el único detective consultor, el que creó el cargo – llevó su mano hasta su boca claramente fingiendo sorpresa - ¿me estás diciendo que el increíble Sherlock Holmes no pudo predecir algo tan simple?   
\- Te odio   
\- Lo sabía  
Watson simplemente le sonrió, amaba de vez en cuando ganar contra el gran Sherlock Holmes y tenía el deseo de no solo poder disfrutar de esa sensación, en esa posición y con todas esos pétalos a su alrededor una idea bastante malvada se le cruzó por la cabeza. Watson llevó su mano hasta la rodilla de Holmes, dando pequeños círculos, masajeándola levemente, lo que sorprendió a Holmes.  
\- ¿Qué haces?   
\- ¿Quieres me que detenga?  
\- Ese no es el punto, pregunté ¿qué haces?  
\- Eso quiere decir que no quieres que me detenga – Watson comenzó a llevar su mano desde su rodilla en dirección a su entrepierna, moviéndola lentamente – y, por cierto, te estoy provocando – le giñó un ojo mientras detenía momentáneamente su mano – veo que está siendo completamente efectivo, y no te detengas con esas cosas, estás ocupado en un caso y no se va a resolver solo  
Holmes pudo simplemente continuar en lo que estaba mientras sentía completamente como la mano de Watson comenzaba a subir por su pierna, lentamente, casi torturándolo, aunque realmente esa era la intención de Watson, cuando la mano de Watson llegó a la entrepierna de Holmes la detuvo justo en ese lugar, haciendo una leve presión, lo que hizo que Holmes soltara un leve gemido.   
\- Te odio – Holmes no pudo continuar con su trabajo y tomó la mano de Watson – ahora no te vas a detener   
Watson comenzó a masajear la zona delicadamente, haciendo que la respiración de Holmes se terminara por agitar completamente, Holmes con aún la mano sobre la de Watson hizo que se comenzara a mover más rápidamente, mientras una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Watson.   
\- ¿Quién dice que no me detendré?   
Watson quitó su mano de su lugar por un segundo, mientras Holmes intentaba de que la devolviera a su lugar, cosa que no logró, pero Watson mantuvo su mano solo a unos centímetros de la entrepierna de Holmes, él aprovechando la oportunidad desabotonó su pantalón y bajó el cierre, sacando de ahí su miembro, una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Watson mientras acariciaba levemente el miembro de Holmes. Luego de unos segundos acariciándolo le dio un leve besó en la cabeza del miembro y le sonrió de forma desafiante.  
\- Creo que deberías guardar eso – se puso de pie de golpe y se dirigió hasta la puerta – veo que estás muy ocupado con eso – le lanzó un beso provocativo y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más  
\- Creo que las rosas no funcionaron, creo que para la próxima tendré que idear un mejor plan  
Holmes resignado simplemente regresó su miembro dentro de su ropa y sin más simplemente seguió en lo que estaba, ya había avanzado demasiado como para dejar el trabajo sin terminar.


	21. 21.Tulio/Miguel|Rasguños

Tulio se encontraba apreciando el oro que habían logrado conseguir de los tributos del pueblo del dorado, Miguel llegó hasta él, caminando lentamente hasta él para asustarlo, lo que logró completamente.   
\- ¿Qué haces? – Tulio le sonrió intentando de evitar que Miguel lo notara e intentaba de parecer levemente molesto  
\- Intento de asustarte – se rio levemente – y lo logré completamente   
\- Eres un idiota – se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro, besando levemente sus labios – vas a hacer que nos descubran   
\- Tranquilo, no vendrán hasta aquí a vernos – se colgó a su cuello y lo volvió a besar  
\- Más te vale  
Ambos sonrieron, se volvieron a besar, una y otra vez, mientras Tulio comenzaba a introducir sus manos bajo la polera de Miguel, al que su respiración se le comenzó a agitar lentamente, correspondiendo con la respiración de Tulio, luego de unos minutos sus manos comenzaron a arañar la espalda de Miguel, el que comenzó a gemir débilmente, mientras sus uñas arañaban cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que sintió que ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos, sacó sus manos de donde las tenía y vio sus dedos con temor.   
\- Miguel – hizo una pequeña pausa – creo que te hice sangrar – Miguel lo vio sorprendido   
\- Eres un idiota  
Miguel llevó sus labios hasta Tulio, le besó los labios con fuerza, luego su cuello para finalmente comenzar a morder, hasta dejar marcar y hacer que comenzara a sangrar.  
\- Ahora estamos a mano – ambos rieron con un fuerte volumen, quitándole la importancia a todo lo que estaba pasando   
\- Eres un idiota – Miguel simplemente le sonrió   
\- Y tú eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota  
Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, y luego de unos segundos Tulio volvió a apreciar su oro mientras Miguel lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su amor en su nueva hábitat natural.   
Tulio se encontraba apreciando el oro que habían logrado conseguir de los tributos del pueblo del dorado, Miguel llegó hasta él, caminando lentamente hasta él para asustarlo, lo que logró completamente.   
\- ¿Qué haces? – Tulio le sonrió intentando de evitar que Miguel lo notara e intentaba de parecer levemente molesto  
\- Intento de asustarte – se rio levemente – y lo logré completamente   
\- Eres un idiota – se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro, besando levemente sus labios – vas a hacer que nos descubran   
\- Tranquilo, no vendrán hasta aquí a vernos – se colgó a su cuello y lo volvió a besar  
\- Más te vale  
Ambos sonrieron, se volvieron a besar, una y otra vez, mientras Tulio comenzaba a introducir sus manos bajo la polera de Miguel, al que su respiración se le comenzó a agitar lentamente, correspondiendo con la respiración de Tulio, luego de unos minutos sus manos comenzaron a arañar la espalda de Miguel, el que comenzó a gemir débilmente, mientras sus uñas arañaban cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que sintió que ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos, sacó sus manos de donde las tenía y vio sus dedos con temor.   
\- Miguel – hizo una pequeña pausa – creo que te hice sangrar – Miguel lo vio sorprendido   
\- Eres un idiota  
Miguel llevó sus labios hasta Tulio, le besó los labios con fuerza, luego su cuello para finalmente comenzar a morder, hasta dejar marcar y hacer que comenzara a sangrar.  
\- Ahora estamos a mano – ambos rieron con un fuerte volumen, quitándole la importancia a todo lo que estaba pasando   
\- Eres un idiota – Miguel simplemente le sonrió   
\- Y tú eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota  
Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, y luego de unos segundos Tulio volvió a apreciar su oro mientras Miguel lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su amor en su nueva hábitat natural.


	22. 22.Jake/Amy|A+ parenting

Había pasado unos minutos desde que había terminado el turno de Jake por ese día y estaba emocionado por poder contarle a su mamá algo divertido que le había pasado ese día, así que mientras esperaba a que Amy terminara con su propio trabajo abrió el chat de conversaciones que tenía con su madre y cuando está la listo a comenzar a escribir el mensaje se fijó en la foto que ella tenía en perfil, en la foto salía ella junto con el papá de Jake, sonrientes, como si realmente fueran una familia feliz, lo que hizo sentir muy mal a Jake, durante toda su vida había necesitado un apoyo paterno y su padre nunca había estado ahí para él, había terminado encontrando una figura en otros hombres y justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar el daño su padre había regresado, y lo peor de todo eso era que él había regreso, pero no tenía ningún interés en su hijo, solo tenía interés en su exesposa, nunca le había importado su hijo y en esos momentos no era la excepción, aquel día se sentía especialmente sensible y al recordar todo lo que había pasado una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro.  
\- Amor ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Amy sonaba preocupada, se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro   
\- No es nada – él como siempre intentó de bromear con todo – solo pasé por una momentánea crisis de tener un mal padre y ser un hijo abandonado, ya sabes, algo normal en mi vida – Intentó de reír tratando de que Amy no se lo tomara tan en serio   
\- Jake – movió una silla que estaba cerca hasta estar delante de él y se sentó en ella – creo que los dos sabemos que no es algo tan simple  
\- Desde que hablamos acerca de si pudiéramos ser padres o no he tenido cada vez más miedo acerca de eso, lo sabes, mi padre siempre ha sido horrible, nunca ha estado para mi y he estado buscando figuras paternas en todo los hombres que tiene al menos un poco más de autoridad que yo, considero al capital Holt la figura paterna más cercana que tengo, lo más patético de eso es que incluso con su esposo los considero mis dos padres, pero lo peor de toda la situación es que cuando mi padre está lo suficientemente cerca de mi solo lo hace por mi madre, y estando cerca de mi aún así no me presta atención, creo que para él nunca fui nada, él arruinó completamente mi vida   
\- Si todo eso lo estás diciendo para recordarme cada vez que puedes lo asustado que estás de que tengamos un bebé no va a funcionar  
\- Cariño – le acarició el rostro y le sonrió – nunca dejaré de tener miedo de ser como mi padre, pero realmente lo he estado pensando y quiero poder aprender de todo los errores de mi padre para no cometerlos con mi hijo – sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella – o nuestra hija – suspiró y se tapó la cara con la manos – lo que quiero decir es que ya no me dejaré atormentar por el pasado de mi padre, sino que lo usaré para aprender de sus errores  
\- Te amo – lo besó en los labios y le sonrió – creo que ya es momento de decírtelo – tomó sus manos y los miró a los ojos – estoy embarazada – por unos segundos Jake no pudo pronunciar palabra, de hecho, tampoco podía respirar hasta que finalmente pudo salir de su sorpresa y gritó con alegría  
\- Te amo, soy muy feliz  
Luego del grito todos se acercaron a mirar y pudieron ver la noticia en reflejada en los ojos de Jake, lo que alegró a todos.


	23. 23.Jane/Cho|Apuestas +18

Durante la mañana Jane, Lisbon, Rigsby y Van Pelt, estaban tomando tranquilamente el desayuno de siempre y una conversación poco usual se hizo presente entre ellos aprovechando de que su compañero Cho no se encontraba presente con ellos en ese momentos.   
\- ¿No les has pasado que a veces piensan que Cho actúa de forma muy fría en algunos casos?  
Van Pelt siempre pensó cosas de ese tipo, siempre ha tratado a Cho con cierto respeto solo por su forma de ser y siempre había tenido miedo al hacerlo, siempre que estaba él evitaba dar cualquier comentario que tuviera cualquier con relación con eso, y ya que él no estaba decidió, aunque también con un poco de temor, finalmente poder hablarlo con sus amigos o compañeros para saber qué era lo que ellos pensaban acerca del tema.   
\- Bueno, su personalidad es fría en general – la voz de Jane sonaba como siempre  
\- Pero es un poco raro que sea así – la voz de Rigsby sonaba de la misma forma que la de Van Pelt, probablemente pensaban lo mismo - ¿o no? – Jane simplemente suspiró  
\- Yo creo que al menos ser así le ayuda a poder ser el policía que es – Lisbon simplemente se encogió de hombros – considerando que es un policía importante me parece normal que sea así   
\- Desde mi punto de vista – Jane comenzaba a divertirse por la conversación y el curso que iba tomando – yo creo que él es más que nada una persona fría por fuera, pero no es realmente alguien frio y sin sentimientos – rio al saber que era a eso realmente a lo que se referían todos ellos – yo creo que por dentro en una persona incluso más sensible que cualquier de nosotros   
\- Solo estás hablando – una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Lisbon, sonrisa que le pareció completamente tierna a Jane   
\- Si, no te creas que por ser mentalista te lo vamos a creer todo – Rigsby intentó de hacerse el gracioso, pero solo recibió que todos lo miraran extrañados – acepten que no se lo terminan de creer  
\- Eso es verdad – Van Pelt le dio la razón levemente sonrojada sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo Jane, que como siempre se daba cuenta de todo  
\- Ok Jane – la voz de Lisbon sonaba levemente emocionada – si estás tan seguro de que dices la verdad vamos a hacer una apuesta  
\- Me parece una idea perfecta – Rigsby la interrumpió inevitablemente, realmente todos se emocionaban cuando se trataba de hacer apuestas con Jane  
\- ¿Y qué apuesta es exactamente la que quieren hacer?   
\- Queremos que pruebes de que Cho es esa persona sensible que te atreviste a decir hace unos minutos – Val Pelt y el resto sonaban más emocionado que siempre, realmente en ese momento no veían ninguna forma en la que Jane podría ganar  
\- Si logras demostrar, hoy, que Cho puede llegar a ser sensible, ganas la apuesta, si no, pierdes – Lisbon tomó un poco de su café fingiendo despreocupación – si pierdes nos invitaras a comer pizza a todos nosotros  
Antes de que Lisbon pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Jane la interrumpió intento de obtener lo que él quisiera, de todas formas, todos creían que era imposible que él ganara, así que él estaba seguro de que estarían de acuerdo con cualquier cosa, serían capaces de aceptar cualquier cosa que él estuviera pidiendo por muy descabellado que sea.   
\- Si yo gano en el siguiente caso seré yo quien mande, seré yo el jefe, y cualquier cosa me van a tener que pedir permiso a mi – una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Jane, y aunque Lisbon intentó de evitarlo una leve expresión de preocupación se le dibujó en el rostro – hasta tú Lisbon – la apuntó divertido, ella simplemente desvió la mirada  
\- Está bien – se encogió de hombros – de todas forma es imposible que ganes  
\- Me parece excelente  
La voz de Rigsby sonó demasiado alegré, lo que le pareció bastante tierno a Van Pelt, luego de esa conversación simplemente continuaron con el desayuno, simplemente estaban esperando a que los llamaran y tuvieran que comenzar un nuevo caso, Cho les había especificado de que había tenido unos problemas, que claramente no le había comentado a nadie específicamente a que se refería, y que no iría hasta donde ellos estaban hasta que consiguieran un caso, o mejor dicho, hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.   
Luego de unas horas, cuando ya habían tomado el desayuno hace mucho, finalmente llamaron a Lisbon, finalmente tenían un caso, uno que no parecía realmente difícil o que necesitara realmente de toda su atención, por lo que le permitía a Jane poder tranquilamente trabajar en su propio caso y poder ganar esa apuesta que estaba completamente seguro que ganaría, si el realmente creía que había una persona que podía conocer un poco más que el resto a Cho, ese era él.  
Luego de que todos se reunieron y decidieron todos se separaron como siempre, pero cuando Cho estuvo a punto de arrancar el coche Jane fue directo a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y se sentó a un lado de Cho con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, Cho simplemente lo miró sin importancia y arrancó el auto, como si nada hubiera pasado.   
\- Lisbon me pidió que te acompañara   
\- Como sea – Cho simplemente no le dio importancia, como a la mayor parte de las cosas   
\- Cho – no recibió respuesta alguna, y simplemente suspiró, se notaba triste – realmente no fue eso, ya sabes, al final Lisbon terminó mandándome a la mierda  
\- Quizás después de todo cruzaste la línea – su voz sonaba igual de tranquila que siempre, aunque le sorprendió a Jane que le respondiera – aunque tratándose de Lisbon contigo siempre pensé que nunca existió ninguna línea  
\- Pues parece que la había – se frotó la cara con las manos – sinceramente nunca pensé que ese momento llegaría, ya no sé qué hacer con ella  
\- Jane – solo por unos segundos lo miró a los ojos – yo creo que ya lo sabías, solo que siempre estuviste jugando a ver como hacer que ese límite se fuera alejando cada vez más y más, y lo ibas logrando, pero si realmente esta vez te pasaste de la raya es porque eres un imbécil – todo aquello terminó de una forma que Jane no se lo esperaba y salió del personaje un segundo y soltó una pequeña risa, lo que realmente le benefició en lo que intentaba  
\- No seas tan cruel – una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y olvidó completamente lo que quería lograr, simplemente dejándose llevar – No soy tan malo ¿o sí? – Cho simplemente se encogió de hombros  
\- Prefiero no meterme entre sus problemas, no me metas en eso  
\- Me dijiste imbécil, no puedes implemente decir que no te vas a meter en eso   
\- Eso es porque realmente eres un imbécil   
Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Cho, lo que Jane intentó evitar demostrar que se había dado cuenta mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su propio rostro, luego de unos minutos manejando Cho finalmente detuvo el motor y se quedó unos segundos sin hacer ni decir nada mientras Jane sabía absolutamente bien que él tenía que mantenerse igual.   
Cho simplemente abrió la puerta que estaba de su lado y se dispuso a salir del auto, Jane sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era normal, no era algo que generalmente le pasaba a su compañero y que realmente necesitaba hacer algo, quizás perdería esa apuesta que tanto quería ganar, pero sabía que era lo que necesitaba hacer, estar para su compañero. Jane lo detuvo tomándolo por la mano, haciendo que no pudiera salir del auto, el que como acto reflejo cerró la puerta a su lado y miró a Jane con una expresión en el rostro que este nunca había visto en él.   
\- Jane, suéltame – independiente de lo que dijo no movió un solo musculo de su cuerpo – tenemos que continuar con el caso – Jane ladeó la cabeza  
\- Cho, no es un caso difícil, me hice cargo de que Lisbon en realidad no te diera ninguna acción – Jane soltó su brazo lentamente – no tienes razón de salir de aquí   
\- Jane – elevó su voz de forma inevitable – si sabes tanto entonces déjame tranquilo   
\- No, no lo haré – esta vez tomó una de sus manos – creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, aunque nunca lo vayas a aceptar realmente  
\- Lo que necesito es matar a alguien, eso es lo que necesito – soltó la mano de Jane y golpeó el volante del auto, posando también su cabeza sobre sus manos que apoyó en él  
\- Cho – intentó de posar su mano en el hombro de Cho, pero finalmente no lo hizo – sabes que podemos hablar, de lo que sea  
\- No, no hablaremos de nada, asúmelo, solo deja que me vaya – suspiró rendido – por favor   
Jane simplemente apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento y se tapó la cara con las manos por un momento y luego lo volvió a ver por un momento con una expresión de preocupación mientras Cho sin poder hacer nada más simplemente le correspondió haciendo exactamente lo mismo, suspiró profundamente haciendo bastante ruido, momento en el que Jane se dio cuenta de que ya era momento de intentar de logar ganar esa apuesta que sabía que ganaría sin problema.   
\- Cho, no me odies – le tomó la mano – solo quiero poder ayudarte  
\- Tú no me vas a ayudar en absolutamente nada, me iré de aquí y lo olvidaremos todo  
Cuando Cho hizo el ademán de volver a abrir la puerta Jane lo volvió a tomar del brazo, como acto reflejo y sin pensarlo en lo absoluto acercó su rostro al del otro y lo besó levemente en los labios, lo que hizo que ambas personas se detuvieran y se quedaran detenidos sin reaccionar ante lo que había pasado.  
\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que acabas de hacer?   
La voz de Cho sonaba completamente molesta, pero Jane pudo notar que no era la molestia la emoción que predominaba en su voz, no era lo que más estaba sintiendo, sino que se dio cuenta que lo que estaba pasando dentro de Cho era un sentimiento de expectación, realmente lo que quería era saber que venía después y no solo eso, sino que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso continuara, aunque no lo demostraba y nunca lo iba a hacer.  
Jane apenas vio en los ojos de Cho que podía volver a moverse se acercó a él, lo tomó del rostro con una mano y lo volvió a besar, esperando ver en sus ojos el consentimiento que pudo notar muy escondido en su expresión de sorpresa, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo volvió a besar, con un beso mucho más largo y apasionado, avanzaba cada vez más y más, lo que Cho le permitía y le comenzaba a corresponder y cuando Cho llevó una de sus manos hasta donde estaba Jane este se dio cuenta de que debía cambiar de posición, se levanto de donde estaba y como pudo se sentó sobre el regazó de Cho abrazando su cuello, intentando de evitar mirar sus ojos por el temor a ver cualquier tipo de emoción negativa, pero solo recibió a Cho correspondiéndolo levemente besando sus labios.   
\- Patrick – el nombrado se vio completamente sorprendido, Cho nunca, para ninguna ocasión, se refería a él por su nombre de pila – sigues siendo un imbécil   
Cho lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él, no sabía en lo absoluto lo que estaba pasando o lo que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente detenerse, quizás era lo que veía en los ojos de Jane, lo que veía en sus acciones, en su forma de moverse o simplemente en la forma en la que estaba reaccionando su propio cuerpo, lo que fuera era más fuerte que su propia fuerza de voluntad y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era dejarse llevar y al parecer disfrutar del momento.  
Cho lo rodeo y lo acercó a él mientras Jane lo volvía a besar y se perdía en sus labios, todo eso era demasiado extraño para ellos pero no por eso se detuvieron o sus caricias dejaron de aumentar de intensidad, Cho comenzó a besar el cuello de Jane, con fuerza, dejando marcas y haciendo que la respiración de Jane comenzara a agitarse, Jane por su parte se dedicaba a mover sus caderas para provocar que Cho estuviera en la misma situación que él y que finalmente lo dos quisieran llevar hasta el final. Luego de unos momentos Cho miró con una sonrisa a Jane, lo que lo hizo temer levemente, su sonrisa era completamente pervertida y levemente malvada, Cho sin esperar respuesta llevó su mano hasta el chaleco del traje de Jane, desabotonándolo lentamente, casi torturándolo para luego hacer lo mismo con su camisa, acariciando levemente su piel, provocando leve escalofríos y espasmos de parte del psíquico, mientras éste le quitaba la corbata y también le comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa, Cho finalmente le quitó la ropa que Jane llevaba, dejándola en piso del auto mientras continuaba acariciando su abdomen, lo que provocó que Jane gimiera levemente.  
\- No te atrevas a pronunciar una palabra – le amenazó Cho mientras sus labios aún se rozaban   
\- Al menos déjame ser capaz de provocar sonidos – Chos ladeo la cabeza, lo que Jane interpretó como una sonrisa  
\- Está bien, solo porque me he dado cuenta de que esa voz – rosó sus labios con su pulgar y luego lo introdujo levemente haciendo que chocara levemente con los dientes de Jane – me agrada bastante  
Cho siguió acariciando el pecho de Jane, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y sin esperar llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Jane, abriéndolo, desabotonando el pantalón y bajándole el cierre, el afectado como reflejo levantó levemente las caderas, lo que permitió que pudiera bajarle tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior a una altura en la que el miembro ya completamente erecto pudiera estar completamente expuesto, al ver aquella escena ambos se vieron completamente sorprendidos, pero no por ello se detuvieron ni un segundo, Cho llevó la mano directamente hasta el miembro de Jane, él que estaba completamente sensible dado que desde que había perdido a su esposa no había tenido ese tipo de contacto con alguna persona, lo que provoco un fuerte gemido de su parte, gemido que incitó a Cho a comenzar a mover la mano y a masturbar a Jane, el que arqueaba la espalda y no lograba dejar de gemir mientras se sujetaba de la nuca del otro, cuando Cho finalmente comenzó a bajar el ritmo Jane pudo nuevamente llevar sus labios a los del otro y comenzó a mover sus caderas, dejando notar lo que realmente quería en esos momento.  
\- Si lo hacemos de esta forma te haré daño – su voz no tenía ningún tipo de todo de preocupación, pero Jane sabía que realmente estaba muy preocupado – deberíamos detenernos  
Jane simplemente negó con la cabeza, había sido amenazado con que no debía hablar así que no lo haría, junto con que le parecía bastante gracioso obedecer esa orden sin importar lo que estaba pasando, llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Cho, le abrió el cinturón desabotonó el mismo pantalón y le bajo el cierre, casi como estando coordinados Jane y Cho levantaron levemente las caderas lo que permitió que el primero le pudiera bajar los pantalones hasta las rodillas al segundo, dejando a simple vista el miembro preparado y necesitado de Cho, luego de unos minutos Cho ya sin poder evitar lo que estaba pasando y sin poder detenerse ayudó a Jane para que pudiera terminar de quitarse la ropa que tenía de la cintura para abajo para volver a acomodarse en su regazo como hasta hace unos momentos.  
Las respiraciones de los dos estaban completamente agitadas ante la expectación de todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que sabían que iba a pasar, Jane llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Cho, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras los dedos de él fueron directamente a los labios del otro, entrando en su boca, haciendo que los lamiera con cuidado para poder lubricarlos todo lo que se pudiera, cuando finalmente sintió que era lo necesario quitó sus dedos de donde estaban, haciendo que Jane llevara sus labios a los del otro, para besarlo y hacer que sus lenguas comenzaran a jugar la una con la otra, Jane levantó sus caderas y Cho llevó sus dedos directamente hasta la entrada de Jane, introduciendo un dedo lentamente, preparándolo, lo que provocó que Jane comenzara a gemir, y que los gemidos subieran de volumen mientras Cho comenzaba a mover su dedo y con el tiempo comenzara a introducir un segundo, un tercero y por no saber realmente cuando podría estar del todo preparado prefirió asegurarse con un cuarto dedo, y fue justo ese momento en el que Jane ya no pudo mantener más su silencio y finalmente tuvo que pronunciar palabra.  
\- Hazlo  
Las piernas de Jane ya habían comenzado a temblar y Cho pensó que ya era el momento, acomodó a Jane para que quedara su entrada directamente en su miembro y comenzó a hacer que entrara lentamente, lo que provocó que saliera un leve gemido de sus propios labios, Cho comenzó a entrar lentamente hasta que entró por completo, donde ambos se detuvieron unos segundos, intentando de controlar la respiración, respiración que solo se agitaba más y luego de unos segundos Cho se comenzó a mover para poder entrar y salir de Jane a una velocidad constante, pero de una forma bastante cuidadosa para no hacerle ningún tipo de daño, se podía ver que lo estaba disfrutando completamente, ambos lo estaba haciendo, pero también se estaba preocupando completamente de la seguridad de Jane y de que no se viera dañado, una forma de actuar que las personas que lo conocen no se esperarían y lo que le demostraba finalmente a Jane de que Cho era lo que él pensaba, una persona sensible y que después de todo ganaba esa apuesta, aunque no de la forma en la que se lo esperaba.   
Cho llevó una de sus manos hasta al cabello de Jane y enredó sus dedos en sus cabello, en esos risos rubios que nunca aceptaría que siempre había querido jalarlo y ver esa expresión en su rostro, volvió a acercar sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a morder nuevamente, mientras lentamente comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, asegurándose de no causar ningún daño y dejándose llevar por los gemidos de Jane que cada vez eran más altos y que cada vez se aferraba más a su cuello, Cho en un grave gemido acabó dentro de Jane, él que tomó la mano del otro y la llevó hasta su propio miembro el que le correspondió con una sonrisa y lo comenzó a acariciar hasta que finalmente Jane acabó en la mano de Cho, el que se limpió divertido con la camisa de Jane.  
\- Todo esto no me lo esperaba – una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Jane mientras hacía que Cho saliera de él y se acomodaba sobre él  
\- Tampoco yo – la seriedad en la voz volvió a Cho, aunque un leve rastro quedó de su sonrisa   
Luego de eso se quedaron el resto del tiempo en silencio, permanecieron unos minutos más en esa misma posición, Jane seguía en el regazo de Cho, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, besándolo esporádicamente mientras él aún lo mantenía abrazado, ambos sabían que si se separaban un solo centímetro iban a perder todo lo que habían ganado con lo que acababan de hacer y que luego de eso todo iba a volver a ser como siempre había sido, y no querían que eso pasara, no querían perder todo eso que había pasado, no querían perderlo aún, Cho le acarició el oído a Jane levemente con la punta de la nariz, lo que hizo que sonriera.   
\- Deberíamos ver como sigue el caso – lo miró a los ojos – ellos sí están haciendo algo realmente importante – Jane solo pudo suspirar, realmente no había mucho más que se podía hacer, desde que Cho había comenzado a hablar las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad y habían perdido lo que por unos minutos habían ganado  
\- Está bien, vamos con el resto  
Jane se volvió a sentar en su lugar, se volvió a vestir mientras Cho hacía exactamente lo mismo y luego de unos minutos ya estaban los dos arreglados como para volver con su camino y regresar a donde estaban sus compañeros, todos esperando a que Jane les dijera finalmente si es que había o no había logrado lo que quería, solo que ellos nunca se imaginarían lo que finalmente pasó, lo que finalmente Jane logró, nunca se lo habrían imaginado.   
Cho encendió el auto y solo en unos minutos ya estaban con el resto del equipo, del auto el primero en salir fue Jane, el que no se esperaba tener una leve dificultad al caminar, pero se esforzó completamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, era una persona que se especializaba en hacer creer a las persona que algo no esta pasando cuando ese algo lo está sobrepasando. Cho salió detrás de él y caminaron juntos, como siempre, hasta donde estaba el resto, una vez reunidos todos miraban a Jane con una sonrisa completamente sospechosa que claramente Cho no notó.  
\- Cho – Rigsby intentó de sonar lo más natural posible, lo que de forma muy sorprendente logró sin problema – ya pensaba que no llegabas   
\- ¿Me necesitaban de alguna forma? – la seriedad de Cho puso levemente nervioso a Rigsby   
\- Solo estaba bromeando – finalmente Lisbon salió a su rescate y al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jane se dio cuenta de que finalmente tenían un resultado en cuanto a su apuesta – Cho – le dio unos papeles y le sonrió – necesito que compruebes esta información, te agradecería mucho si lo pudieras hacer ahora  
Cho simplemente la miró y asintió como siempre lo hacía, pero esa vez miró de una forma diferente a Jane, lo miró un segundo más de lo normal y simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue a hacer lo que se le había ordenado, apenas él se alejó le suficiente todo el resto quedó mirando a Jane expectante, todos sabían que ya tenía la información relevante y que finalmente podrían cerrar la apuesta sin problema, Jane realmente había hecho esa apuesta porque sabía que ganaría y sabía que Lisbon estaba dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa porque también estaría segura de que ganaría aunque no sería así y a pesar de que después de todo Jane efectivamente ganó, efectivamente tenía toda la información necesaria para demostrar su punto lo pensó demasiado, porque había ganado algo que nunca pensó que ganaría, había pasado algo que nunca pensó que pasaría y realmente por mucho que quería ese premio que ganaría por la apuesta realmente no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que había ganado con Cho solo por ganar ser el jefe en un caso, incluso el darle órdenes a Lisbon, para él realmente nada valía la pena perder lo que había ganado.   
\- Ustedes ganan – mintió sin que nadie se diera cuenta – no hubo forma de que actuara diferente a como actúa normalmente, él es así, un cubo de hielo – justo al decir recodó como había sentido como ese cubo de hielo se derretía a su alrededor y dentro de él – así que les debo una pizza o todas las que quieran   
\- Lo sabía – la voz de victoria de Rigsby hizo que todos sonrieran, y sonrieran gracias a la apuesta que habían ganado   
\- ¿Y ahora como le explicaremos lo de las pizzas a Cho?, no podemos decirle lo de la apuesta – Jane se encontraba completamente preocupado de que él supiera todo lo que había de fondo detrás de ese momento tan especial que había vivido con él  
\- Mientras no estaban resolvimos el caso, realmente no era nada importante, así que sería una pizza de cierre de caso – Lisbon simplemente se encogió de hombros  
\- Jane – la voz de Cho llegó hasta ellos desde el escritorio de él – ven, necesito que revises una cosas   
Jane simplemente caminó hasta él, nadie tenía porque sospechar así que nadie lo hizo, cuando Jane ya estaba a su lado Cho le dio un papel que llevaba el nombre completo de Cho, su número personal y su dirección, lo que sorprendió completamente a Jane y que evitando que el resto se dieran cuenta de que se lo habían dado guardo de forma inmediata el papel.  
\- En caso de que lo necesites – el susurro de Cho no sanaba como su tono habitual, se asemejaba más al que usó la mayor parte del tiempo de cuando intimidaba con Jane, voz que solo él pudo escuchar  
\- Está bien – sonrió – lo tendré a mano, gracias  
Sin problema Jane se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta sus compañeros, los que no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y nunca se darían cuenta, nunca sabrían que luego de eso Jane y Cho se volverían a reunir y volverían a tener un tiempo a solas y no solo uno, sino que muchos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo ellos dos disfrutando el uno del otro de todas las formas que les eran posibles.


	24. 24.Jack/Will|Voyeurismo +18

El día había terminado hace unas horas, aunque ellos no eran capaces de saberlo exactamente, para su época los relojes no existían y las estrellas no se podían ver ya que el cielo se encontraba demasiado nublado como para intentar de saber la hora o incluso su posición, así que la mayor parte de las personas en aquel barco simplemente se mantenían en sus camarotes durmiendo o al menos intentando de hacerlo, todos y cada uno de ellos, sin contar con una persona, el capitán de ese barco, la persona más importante de ese barco, el vagaba por las habitaciones, hasta que llegó a la de Will, Jack sabía que él se encontraría ahí, esperaba que estuviera dormido, roncando tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía, pero justo en el momento en el que abrió la puerta y pudo ver levemente adentro, pudo ver como Will se encontraba desnudo desde la cintura para abajo, como sostenía de forma amable su propio miembro y se podía escuchar como el nombre de Jack salía de sus labios, juntos con leves gemidos.   
\- Oh Will  
Jack no pudo hacer más que seguir viendo la escena, seguir viendo como Will se acariciaba tranquilamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y gemía el nombre de Jack, el que solo pudo también introducir su mano dentro de su propio pantalón y comenzar a masturbase al mismo ritmo que lo estaba haciendo Will, haciendo que Jack pudiera sentir como si fuera Will quien lo estuviera acariciando realmente, hasta que finalmente ambos acabaron, Will en un sonoro gemido que llegó hasta los oídos de Jack, él que simplemente acabó en un leve gemido para que nadie pudiera escucharlo.  
Al día siguiente todo era como cualquier otro día, Jack actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero mirando a Will y recordando cada segundo de lo que había pasado esa misma noche, sabía que si volvía a su habitación esa noche pasaría lo mismo o quizás se atrevería a entrar en esa habitación y pasar la noche con él, compartir eso que la noche anterior habían tenido que vivir por separado, de solo pensarlo Jack lo único que quería era que ya fuera de noche otra vez y sin que él lo supiera Will deseaba lo mismo, porque había visto como Jack se había tocado mirándolo y se moría de ganas de verlo y tocarlo también.


	25. 25.Bella/Alice|Lencería

La boda de Bella se había realizado hace unos días y ella se encontraba preparando su maleta para la luna de miel, no sabía realmente que era lo que necesitaría, así que hasta ese momento simplemente empacó todo lo que le pareció apropiado y considerando de que no sabía que tipo de clima ni que tipo de ambiente tenía el lugar, tenía menos información para saber que era lo que necesitaría.  
\- Me necesitas – Alice apareció por la perta asustando levemente la Bella, la que se molestó al escuchar a la vampira asumir antes de preguntar  
\- Podrías simplemente tocar la puerta – se dio media vuelta y simplemente siguió empacando, ignorándola – no me daré el trabajo de siquiera preguntar de como sabes que necesito tu ayuda o cual es exactamente la ayuda que necesito  
\- Bella – la tomó de las manos, sabía que estaba completamente nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando y por eso se estaba comportando de esa forma – vas a necesitar un poco de lencería para tu luna de miel – le giñó un ojos – ya sabes, para tu noche especial   
\- Como digas – dejó de prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo y miró directamente a Alice – me imagino que me has traído algo – como instinto Alice aplaudió alegre y le mostro el conjunto que había preparado para esa noche  
\- Sé que gustos tiene mi hermano – le volvió a giñar el ojo – y estoy segura de que este le va a encantar, aunque primero te lo tienes que probar  
Bella un poco asustada tomó la ropa que le habían llevado y luego de que Alice cerrara lo ojos se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se probó el conjunto de lencería, que le sorprendía de que le quedaba perfecto, justo de su medida, ni siquiera la ropa que ella se compraba le quedaba tan bien como esa, cuando Alice supo que Bella ya se había probado su ropa se acercó a ella y en un segundo tenía sus manos en las caderas de la otra, acariciando la tela.   
\- Mi hermano tiene suerte – la besó delicadamente en los labios – lo siento por eso – la abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la otra – necesitaba hacerlo antes de que te vayas – se separó unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos – luego de eso nada volverá a ser igual  
\- Me estás asustando – luego de volver a besarla la habitual sonrisa regresó al rostro de Alice, la que se separó de Bella y la miró de arriba abajo  
\- Solo cuídate  
Alice solo esperó a que Bella asintiera y salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella aún más confundida de lo que estaba antes


	26. 26.L/Light/Misa.Celos

La noche había llegado hace unas horas y aunque L no quería dormirse, ya que creía que aún tenía trabajo que hacer, Light no dejaba de molestarlo con que ya estaba muriendo de sueño, estaban esposados y aunque las esposas estaban a una distancia razonable ninguno de los dos podía ir a dormir si es que el otro no lo hacía con él y así con la mayor parte del resto de actividades.   
\- L – le suplicó completamente rendido, jalando levemente de lo que los amarraba – vamos a dormir, ya estoy rendido   
\- Te dije que en unos minutos, deja de ser tan impaciente   
\- O yo podría ir a dormir contigo Light – la voz de Misa salió completamente de la nada, lo que sorprendió a ambos   
\- Misa, dios, deja de ser tan celosa – ella corrió hasta donde estaba Light y lo comenzó a besar como si nadie los estuviera viendo, porque realmente a L no le importaba en lo absoluto, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban, porque por dentro era más celoso que Misa, o cualquier otra persona interesada en Light  
\- No dormirás con nosotros esta vez – L finalmente desvió la mirada de la televisión que estaba mirando atentamente y miró a Misa con su habitual mirada de cansancio  
\- Sigo sin entender porque a pesar de la distancia que pueden tener duermen en la misma cama – una sonrisa de superioridad se el dibujó en el rostro a L  
\- L cuando duerme se mueve mucho, me botaría de la cama si mantenemos la distancia – miró a un lado y luego susurró levemente sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo – además estamos juntos


	27. 27.Regina/Emma|Tensión

El día en Storybroke era tranquilo, igual que cualquier otro, cada uno de los habitantes realizaba sus actividades habituales, aún bajo los efectos del hechicero no eran conscientes ni de sus acciones ni de sus decisiones y claramente eso no era lo importante para la alcaldesa Regina Mills, que era sacada de su habitual tranquilidad con el sonido de una motosierra y un sonido similar a ramas cayendo en su pasto, ella completamente molesta salió de su oficia y caminó directamente hasta su patio, donde se encontró con Emma Swan, madre biológica de Henry, el niño que Regina había adoptado apenas nacer, esa mujer no había visto a su hijo en su vida y solo porque él la había ido a buscar y creía que sería la salvadora, cosa que Regina en ese momento no sabía que fuera cierta, se creía con el derecho de quedarse en su vida, Emma lo iba a pagar, de una forma y otra lo iba a hacer, por haber comenzado a poner a su hijo en su contra.   
\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – caminó hasta donde estaba ella y se detuvo a unos centímetros con los brazos cruzados  
\- ¿Qué crees que se supone que hago? – apagó la cierra y la dejó en el piso, admirando el árbol que ahora estaba completamente destruido   
\- ¿Tú sabes que ese es un árbol familiar?  
\- Lo que sea no me interesa – la apuntó con el dedo – solo sé que no eres una buena persona  
Regina simplemente suspiró, Emma la quedó mirando, no se esperaba no recibir respuesta de la otra, la sorpresa se presentó en su rostro, lo que le pareció llamativo a Regina, ninguna se esperaba realmente la reacción de la otra, Regina camino lentamente hasta estar a un paso de ella, de alguna forma que no entendía toda esa tensión que había entre ella se estaba convirtiendo en otro tipo de tensión.   
\- Regina   
Emma solo pudo suspirar al verla tan de cerca, para luego sentir sus labios sobre lo de ella, lo que la sorprendió y de forma automática llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la otra para poder alejarla, hasta que ella la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó, momento en el que Emma aflojó el empuje y comenzó a corresponderle, moviendo los labios levemente.  
\- Regina – separó sus labios unos centímetros - ¿qué estás haciendo?   
\- Sinceramente no tengo idea – la volvió a besar y la atrajo a ella rodeándola por la cintura – pero si quieres detenerme puedes decírmelo – Emma sin pensarlo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos  
\- Claro, ahora si me vas a hacer caso – Regina sonrió con superioridad y fue hasta el cuello de ella, mordiendo levemente  
\- Dije que podías decírmelo, no que me fuera a detener  
Ambas simplemente sonrieron y sin pensarlo simplemente continuaron, Regina comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta a Emma, la que quedó solo con una polera blanca, la que marcaba levemente su cuerpo, Regina totalmente complacida con la imagen comenzó a introducir sus manos dentro de su polera, acariciando la espalda, levemente, sintiendo la tersa piel, mientras Emma le correspondía acercándola a ella, haciendo que sus labios no se separaran ni por un segundo mientras su respiración se agitaba y sus lenguas comenzaban a tocarse.  
\- Regina – Emma finalmente tuvo que detenerla cuando sintió la mano de Regina acariciar su abdomen y acercarse a su busto – detente – Regina solo quería continuar, el hecho de que la detuviera solo le excitaba más, pero no quería hacerle mal, así que simplemente se detuvo  
\- Lo siento – apoyó su frente en la de la otra   
\- No podemos continuar – se extendió una sonrisa en su rostro – no aquí   
\- Vamos a tu hotel  
Ambas simplemente sonrieron, se quedaron ahí unos segundos y luego fueron hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando Emma, una después de la otra, Regina sabía que si la Abuelita o Caperucita veían algo extraño hablarían, y no quería eso en ese momento.  
Después de ese momento la relación entre Emma y Regina seguía siendo la de la rivalidad del principio, luchando por su hijo y por los problemas de la ciudad, pero de vez en cuando se volvían a ver y volvían a estar juntas, ese amor que se tenían era tan extraño que hasta para un mundo de cuentos de hadas no era normal, pero aun así seguían juntas y así iba a ser hasta ser felices por siempre.


	28. 28.Eleanor/Chidi|Comida

Chidi estaba en una de esas tiendas de yogur helado, que a pesar de que no le maravillaba demasiado y realmente pensaba que era una pésima idea para el lugar mejor no tenía más opción, ya que todas las tiendas eran de ese mismo tipo de helado y no se atrevía a decirle a Michael que su primer trabajo como ingeniero era realmente una tontería sin sentido.   
\- Chidi – Eleanor se acercaba detrás de ella con su propio helado – no pensaba encontrarte aquí – Chidi suspiró rendido, él no se esperaba verla a ella, porque realmente lo que estaba haciendo era evitarla, emoción que Eleanor no noto, claramente – encontré un sabor a helado que te hace sentir como si acabaras de encontrar lo que llevabas buscando hace hora   
\- ¿Estás segura de que no me estabas buscando? – tomó una cucharada de su helado y por un segundo se arrepintió de su acción y alejó el helado de donde lo tenía mientras Eleanor se sentó en unas de las sillas que estabas delante de él   
\- OK, necesito hablar contigo, con todo esto que he estado pasando y he estado pensando todo esto de las almas gemelas, y que por laguna razón nos emparejaron – lo tomó de la mano – pero en toda esta marañas de equivocaciones creo que en esto fue en lo único que no se equivocaron, si creo que somos almas gemelas   
\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Eleanor asintió tranquilamente – no te creo nada – quitó la mano de donde estaba – no te creo absolutamente nada  
\- ¿Y por qué mentiría en esto?  
Eleanor suspiró con frustración, se acercó más a él, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Chidi y sin previo avisó lo besó, lo que hizo que se vieron completamente sorprendido, por un segundo quizá alejarse, no corresponder el beso, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo evitarlo y lo correspondió, tomándola del rostro y luego de unos segundos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa.   
\- Eso solo me demuestra que sientes lo mismo, solo que tienes miedo de eso y no eres capaz de aceptarlo   
\- Tienes razón – enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Eleanor  
\- Te amo Chidi  
\- Y yo a ti, más de lo que crees


	29. 29.Narrador/Tyles|Rogar +18

El ambiente era extraño, desde que me había ido a vivir con Tyler todas las cosas que lo rodeaban eran completamente extrañas, en especial esa casa, que aunque nunca lo hubiera aceptado a ratos me daba un poco de susto, pero eso era mejor que cualquier cosa que podría tener o haber tenido en la vida.  
\- Tyler – me sorprendió verlo tan temprano por la casa - ¿por qué no estás en el trabajo? – lo vi entrar a la cocina con una sonrisa, la que siempre llevaba cada vez que me veía  
\- Ya sabes, lo de siempre – se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared – me despidieron, se dieron cuenta que la comida estaba contaminada y como siempre asumieron que era mi culpa  
\- Porque es tu culpa – una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro, me encantaba verlo así de despreocupado  
\- Pero ellos no tenían pruebas – rio levemente y se acercó a mí, se sentó en una silla que estaba delante y me miró ampliando un poco la sonrisa – pídelo – lo vi extrañado – vamos, ya sabes que lo quieres, pídelo  
\- ¿Pedir qué? – me tomó del mentón y me giñó le ojo  
\- Eres un idiota – llevó una de sus manos hasta mi entrepierna, lo que me provocó y sentí como comenzaba a excitarme  
\- Se que lo quieres – desabotonó mi pantalón y bajó mi cierre, comenzando a acariciar sobre mi ropa interior, yo solo fui capaz de sostener su mano mientras mi respiración se agitaba, se acercó a mi oído y susurró – pídelo – dejó de acariciar, pero no movió su mano de su lugar  
\- Hazlo – gemí débilmente, me avergonzaba, pero no era capaz de cubrir mi rostro, necesitaba verlo  
\- Ruega – introdujo su mano por dentro de mi ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar mi piel directamente – dime que es lo que quieres – tomó mi miembro desde la base – y pídelo por favor – gemí débilmente, ya estaba completamente excitado y necesitaba que continuara  
\- Por favor - comenzó a mover su mano, mientras con la otra me tomaba del mentón  
\- Más fuerte  
\- Hazlo por favor – subí el volumen de mi voz inconscientemente  
Una sonrisa malvada se extendió en su rostro y comenzó a mover la mano cada vez más y más rápido, haciendo que mi respiración se comenzara a agitar y los gemidos comenzaran a salir de mis labios, siempre él era así, no era cuidadoso y era brusco, pero siempre se sentía bien, yo simplemente pude llevar mis manos hasta la suya, solo posándolas en el lugar, sin ánimos de detenerlo y mucho menos de controlar sus movimientos, solo quería sentir aún más sus manos, luego de unos movimientos finalmente acabé en su mano con un fuerte gemido, el simplemente la vio, sonrió y fue directamente al lavamanos a limpiarse.  
\- Eres un idiota – me miró a los ojos mientras lo decía – tú lo harás la próxima vez  
Por alguna razón esa amenaza me excito más de lo que esperaba y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, sabía que a él no lo podía hacer rogar por obtenerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo fuera a disfrutar menos.


	30. 30.Numero2/Numero4|Sinceridad

Klaus era uno de los primeros que había llegado a la casa luego de haber recibido la noticia de la muerte de su padre, entró en la casa y fue directamente hasta su habitación que había ocupado cuando era un niño, mucho antes de que escapara de casa, o más bien de su padre y no volviera ver nunca más a sus hermanos. Luego de él llegó Diego, su favorito, aunque eso era algo que Klaus nunca aceptaría, o al menos creyó no llegar a hacerlo nunca.   
\- Klaus – le sonrió cuando lo vio desde la puerta de la habitación – no pensé que estarías aquí   
\- Bueno, el viejo a muerto – se encogió de hombros – y Luther dijo que nos quería a todos aquí – rio levemente – fue bastante enérgico al decirlo   
\- ¿Y has podido hablar? – hizo círculos con las manos – ya sabes, con nuestro padre  
\- No se ha dignado a aparecer ni un segundo – sonrió alegre – mejor para mi  
\- Eres un idiota  
Diego simplemente entró a la habitación de Klaus, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba él, esperó a que él se sentara bien en la cama y se acomodó en su regazo.  
\- No te he visto en años – Diego le recorrió los labios con el pulgar – pensé que me irías a ver, después de que te fuiste pensé que nos veríamos en algún momento   
\- Sabes que odio esta casa y que no quiero estar aquí – lo tomó por la cintura – mentí – lo pensó unos segundos – no vine por la muerte de mi padre, vine porque sabía que estarías – escondió su rostro en su cuello – te extrañaba mucho   
\- Y yo a ti, idiota  
Realmente, aunque ninguno de los dos lo demostró les sorprendió a ambos la acción del otro, siempre habían sentido eso por el otro, aunque nunca habían sido capaces de confesárselos y cuando finalmente se habían vuelto a ver solo necesitaban dejarse llevar y de esa forma ser sinceros.


	31. 31.Smug/Bilbo|Halloween +18

Smug y Bilbo se encontraban disfrazados, Bilbo a su pesar estaba disfrazado de un hobbit, lo que le molestaba levemente porque no le encantaba demasiado que todos le estuvieran recordando todo el tiempo lo pequeño que era y mucho más al lado de un hombre alto como era Smug, el que estaba disfrazado de un imponente dragón rojo, habían jugado esa fantasía por mucho tiempo y para el día de Halloween Smug pensó que no había mejor idea que esos disfraces, aunque Bilbo no estuviera muy de acuerdo con eso.  
\- Oh, vamos, no gruñas – Smug lo veía sonriente mientras aún caminaban por la vereda, lo tomó de la mano y entrelazo los dedos con los del otro – vamos a una fiesta, te vas a divertir  
\- Te he dicho que no me gustan las fiestas – gruñó de forma sonora – no sé porque acepté esto, lo odio   
La expresión de molestia era clara en el rostro de Bilbo, solo le faltaba que estuviera de brazos cruzados, luego de unos pasos Smug simplemente se detuvo y soltó la mano de Bilbo, él que lo miró levemente sorprendido al darse cuenta de que una expresión de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro y cerraba su manos en formas de puños.  
\- Si no habrías querido hacerlo me lo habrías dicho desde el inicio, se supone que vamos a una fiesta con mis amigos, para mi es importante y tú lo único que haces es quejarte y gruñir – a Bilbo le rompió el corazón ver como los ojos de Smug se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas   
\- Smug – intentó acercarse a Smug, pero él lo evadió de forma instintiva – lo siento mucho – se acercó lentamente a él, hasta que él finalmente le permitió tomarle las manos – fui egoísta y no pensé en lo importante que era para ti – se acercó lo suficiente como para besarlo, pero no lo hizo – vamos a esa fiesta, no me quejaré ni gruñiré – Smug negó levemente, aún sin ser capaz de quitar la vista del piso, evitando comenzar a llorar  
\- Como siempre no lo entiendes – finalmente lo miró a los ojos – esto es importante para mí – le acarició la mejilla – pero eso no es lo que más me molesta en este punto – besó su frente y lo acercó a él – lo que me molesta es que no seas capaz de decirme lo que sientes, te he visto desde que nos comenzamos a disfrazar, la expresión que llevas hasta ahora y no fuiste capaz de decirme una palabra – lo tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – si hay algo que no quieres, que no te gusta o que no lo quieres hacer, dímelo, solo quiero que puedas confiar en decirme tu sentimientos independiente de todo – todo lo que dijo Smug sorprendió completamente a Blibo y fueron de sus ojos de donde comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas  
\- Pero todo esto es importante para ti, el disfraz, la fiesta y tu amigos   
\- Si – le comenzó a secar las lágrimas – pero más importante que todo eso es lo que tú sientes y si algo no te gusta y no te es cómodo no tienes que hacerlo solo porque se supone que es importante para mí, tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa   
\- Eres un idiota – una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y se puso levemente de puntillas para besarlo   
\- Vamos de regreso a casa   
Ambos se sonrieron de forma tímida y tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria en la que lo estaban haciendo, luego de unas cuadras finalmente llegaron a la casa de Smug, era una gran casa moderna llena de cosas costosas, lo que normalmente ponía levemente nervioso a Bilbo, aunque no en ese momento, en ese momento había otro sentimiento que lo estaba llenando completamente.   
Apenas entraron Bilbo caminó hasta la sala de estar mientras se comenzaba a quitar el disfraz, cosa que Smug no le permitió, tomándolo por las muñecas y sonriéndole de forma levemente pervertida.   
\- Déjatelo puesto – lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta él – me excita más así   
Smug lluego comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la polera de Bilbo, besando su cuello, mientras ambos caminaban hasta el gran sillón de habitación, donde Smug se sentó, acercando a Bilbo a él.   
\- Me encantas, y mucho, quiero hacerte mío – lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él - ¿te gustaría?  
\- Eso me encantaría  
Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Smug, comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de sus pantalones, acariciando levemente sus nalgas, luego de unos segundos le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior que llevaba debajo, dejando a simple vista el erecto miembro de Bilbo, el que Smug comenzó a acariciar levemente, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras él le bajaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejando a plena vista también su miembro deseoso, Bilbo en respuesta gimió levemente, lo que terminó por excitar completamente a Smug, que ya no pudo esperar más, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él, haciendo que se acomodara sobre su regazo, Smug llevó su mano hasta los labios de Bilbo, el que los comenzó a lamer con cuidado, lubricándolos, él ya sabía el destino de esos dedos, y sin esperar Smug los llevó hasta la entrada de Bilbo, comenzando a introducir un dedo, lentamente, hasta estar por completo dentro, comenzando a hacer círculos, y a entrar y salir, luego un segundo dedo, que hacía exactamente lo mismo y con el tercer dedo Smug estaba seguro de que ya estaba preparado, además de que no era capaz de aguantar un segundo más, acomodó a Bilbo para que su entrada quedara directamente con su miembro erecto.   
\- Si te duele dímelo – le acarició el rostro mientras Bilbo le respondió besando sus labios y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior   
\- Eres un dragón – movió su cadera para hacer que entrara completamente, lo que hizo que gimiera al igual que Smug – rómpeme, hazme daño, juega conmigo, deja salir ese fuego   
Smug simplemente sonrió con un poco de maldad en sus ojos, ya con el permiso completo tomó a Bilbo de las caderas, haciendo que quedaran levemente levantadas, y comenzó a mover sus propias caderas de arriba abajo, entrando y saliendo de Bilbo, en un momento tomó una de las manos de Bilbo y las llevó a su propio miembro, comenzándola a mover levemente, a lo que Bilbo comprendió completamente, mientras Smug aún continuaba embistiéndolo Bilbo se masturbaba a la misma velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas de Smug, llevó sus labios hasta los de Smug, besándolo con mucha pasión, jugando con su lengua, para luego besar y morder su cuello, luego de un gran rato ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, Bilbo ensuciando levemente el abdomen de ambos, lo que hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro de ambos, Bilbo hizo que Smug saliera de él y se acomodó en su regazo posando la cabeza en el pecho de Smug.  
\- Esto es mucho mejor que cualquier fiesta – Smug le comenzó a acariciar el cabello  
\- Definitivamente   
\- Pero aún tienes que conocer a mis amigos, es importante  
\- Está bien, pequeño dragón


End file.
